


Pen dhínen (Silent One)

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: A Story of Erestor of Imladris





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Erestor of Imladris
> 
> Written in 2004 Beta by Fimbrethiel

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter One

  


S.A. 1697 Ethuil (Spring)

_War had such an ugly face. One had only to look upon the lands of Arda to see its destructive nature. The toll could be seen worn on the faces of the refuges who fled its horrors. The small band of weary survivors was seeking a valley where it was said that Elrond Half-elven, herald to the High King, was building a haven called Imladris. A sanctuary from war, where all would be welcomed.  They were just one family, one family who had made it safely from the ruins of Eregion. But the path their journey took them on was not a safe one. Only one, a small Elfling, would make it to Imladris, for he was rescued by Elrond Peredhel himself._

_His name was Erestor._

Elrond placed the small Elfling on a cot in the healer’s tent. The little one was covered in wounds and as still as death. The small face was dominated by large chocolate eyes that titled slightly at the corners, giving his face a slightly exotic look unusual in Elves. His black hair and brows stood out starkly against the milky paleness of his skin. Elrond cleaned the little face gently. He watched the little one closely, trying to gauge any response. Elrond judged, *his* for it was quickly determined that the child was male, age to be around 22. In human years, he would be equivalent to an 8 year old. The large eyes stared blankly in the distance. Elrond realized that the little one was in shock. He could only guess at the horror the Elfling had seen and been subjected to. Elrond silently washed and treated the child’s wounds. Bite marks, lash marks, and finger impressions covered the small upper body. But it was the emotional wounds that Elrond was most worried about.

Elrond tenderly brushed back a lock of hair, tucking it behind one delicate pointed ear. " _Pen dithen,_ can you tell me your name?" Elrond asked, but the little face was still; no flicker of the eyes indicated acknowledgment of the question. Elrond carefully dressed the small form in a nightshirt. The child looked even more fragile as Elrond’s large garment swallowed him. Next Elrond brought a cup to the child’s lips. A few drops of water flowed past pale lips and into the small body. Elrond tucked the covers tightly around the small form before leaving the tent.

Elrond looked about the chaos that was his haven. Construction had barely begun and every day more and more Elves seeking shelter arrived. Most were living in tents, just as he himself was. But completion on the first structure was almost finished. Elrond had determined that a healing house was the first priority, even before rooms for himself.

"Glassmiauth," he called. His Seneschal approached and bowed to his Lord. "Were you able to gather any information from the remains?" he asked. They had stumbled upon a party of Orcs while returning from a meeting in Lindon with the High King. It was not until after the battle that the small survivor was discovered. The Orcs had been brutal. Remains of Elves were partially roasted, and body parts littered the campsite. It had been a massacre. The small child had been bound to a stake, very near the large camp fire. That he had been witness to the carnage was apparent.

"Yes, _Híren_. We found some clothing, a few pieces of jewelry, and a journal. It appears the party was survivors of Eregion, and on their way here. From what we can gather the group was a small family. The remains indicated two adults and one other child." Glassmiauth looked sadly at his Lord. "The _pen dithen_ is now an orphan. I would say that we arrived just in time."

Elrond thanked his Seneschal and ordered an increase in the patrols. He did not like that Orcs had ventured so close to his newly created sanctuary. He turned to re-enter the tent, freezing in surprise, for there stood the little Elfling, night-shirt dragging the ground. The small solemn face stared up at him. Elrond’s heart clenched when tiny arms were lifted in mute appeal. He tenderly picked the child up and hugged the chilled body.

" _Híren?"_

Elrond turned to face his Seneschal.

"The child’s name is Erestor," Glassmiauth said.

Elrond gazed down into the little blank face. "Erestor, so that is your name." He placed a kiss softly on the child’s head. "Come, Erestor, it is time for little ones to sleep."

*********

Many in Imladris grew accustomed to the sight of the great Elf-lord and his silent shadow, for everywhere Elrond went, Erestor followed. The Elfling spoke not a word. There were, however, some who regarded the small figure a little uncomfortably. It was not natural, they whispered. Not natural for an Elfling to not act as an Elfling should. For not only were no words heard to pass the little one’s lips, no smiles, laughter, and emotion of any kind was ever seen on that lovely face. For the little Elf was a beauty. It could be seen that the dark-haired child would grow into a lovely Elf. His eyes were deep and dark, and he had night-hued hair that grew so long Elrond had to cut it so the child would not trip. Silently the little figure would travel the halls, always a step behind his Lord.

Elrond grew quickly to love his ward, for Erestor, since the moment he had lifted slight arms to the Elf-Lord, had captured the Peredhel’s heart. He grew accustomed to the silence, the emotionless face, and the ease in which Erestor fit into his life. Nightly, he would gather Erestor on his lap and read to him the great lore of Arda. He shared his love of healing through one-sided discussions of herbs and potions. He never tried to force Erestor to speak, understanding that the child must heal in his own way and time. Elrond was very aware of the ill ease some felt around the Elfing, but none ever showed anything but the utmost respect for the child. Elrond was fiercely protective of his young charge and none dared displease the King’s herald.

The work continued for many years to make Imladris truly the haven Elrond envisioned. While news from the outside world was most often dark and troublesome, Elrond could escape from it in his plans and dreams for Rivendell. Elrond also found that Erestor’s presence in his life brought him joy and peace, seemingly to complete his life.  Though young Erestor never spoke, never asked questions, he became Elrond’s right arm. Erestor often anticipated his Lord’s needs before Elrond was even aware of them himself, and if Elrond was protective of his ward, than Erestor was a dragon in guarding *his* Elrond. The mute Elf had a way of making his displeasure known; those mysterious dark eyes would land on an Elf and though not a word was said, the meaning was clear to all. As Erestor grew, night-colored hair and eyes were matched with black robes. Few were brave enough to go against the dark-Elf’s wishes.  

Erestor learned quickly to write in a fine hand, and handled all his Lord’s correspondences. Maps, supply lists, and household inventories were more and more often handled by the silent Erestor. A nod or bow of acknowledgement was all one would receive upon making a request, but despite this non-vocal communication, Imladris became the show place of efficiency, thanks to Erestor’s efficiency.

*********

S.A. 3028

Times became dark as a shadow crept across the land. Messages flew back and forth between the High King and his herald. Rumors grew of Sauron’s return to the land of Mordor. The rumors were proven true just the next year, when Sauron launched an assault on Gondor. Minas Ithil fell to the Dark Lord. The High King carried the news of Gondor’s fall to his herald himself, and he brought with him a very special Elf.

Elrond greeted his friend and King with subdued joy, for the news of the downfall of the Númenor had preceded the King. Gil-galad shared a saddened embrace with Elrond before turning and drawing a golden-hair Elf forward.

"Elrond, I present to you Glorfindel, Lord of the House of The Golden Flower. He has been returned to us in our hour of need." Gil-galad lay a hand on the fair-haired Elf Lord’s arm and drew him forward.

"Glorfindel, may I present my herald and the grandson of your former lady, Lord Elrond."

Glorfindel warmly reached out and embraced the shocked half-Elf. "You have the look of your father, _pen-neth_."

Elrond looked up into twinkling sky blue eyes. He was silent as he took in the Elda’s appearance. Glorfindel of the golden hair was a magnificent sight. His aptly named mane was long, flowing to the Elda’s waist, unadorned it shone like Anor’s rays. His eyes were bits of trapped sky which still reflected the light that was Valinor. The warrior’s frame gave credence to his heroic history. Strong and broad was the Elda, returned whole by the Valar to aid them in these dark times.

Glorfindel stepped back from the silent awe-struck herald. He formally bowed to the Elf-Lord. "By the will of the Valar, I have been returned to serve you, _Híren_. Just as I once served your grandfather and grandmother." The Elda knelt down and offered his sword to the Peredhel. "I am your Seneschal from this day forward, Lord Elrond."

Elrond warmly drew the blond up and offering him a kiss of peace, taking the blond into his arms. "Proud would I be to have you by my side, Lord Glorfindel. I will thank the Valar daily for your return. You are most welcome, my Lord." Elrond led the High King and Glorfindel into the main hall of Imladris. Refreshments and quarters were quickly readied for the honored guest.

The High King looked around at the servants bustling to and fro, "Tell me, Elrond where is your shadow. It is not like him not to be right behind you."

Elrond looked over at a corner in the hall. The cubbyhole was darker than the rest of the hall, thus a much better place to observe with out being seen in return. "Erestor," he called, but the darkly clad Elf turned and fled. Elrond shrugged apologetically at his King. "You know how Erestor is, my Lord. He would not willingly come forward with this many strangers in Imladris."  Elrond turned to the confused blond. "I am sorry, Glorfindel, but my ward is quite shy and does not care for so many unfamiliar faces in his home. I am sure you two will meet at a later date." Elrond signaled a servant to lead his guest to their prepared rooms with promises of a feast in their honor that very night.

Despite the joyous return of Glorfindel and his subsequent joining of the household, the Kings news inflicted a shadow over all. Elrond was instructed to prepare Imladris for a council. A meeting of the King of Men and the King of Elves was drawing near and Imladris was to host such an event. Elrond kept Erestor close to him as more and more arrived to discuss the threat of Sauron. None were introduced to the herald’s ward, only told that the Elf was mute and not to be approached. Elrond lovingly protected Erestor, who was painfully shy and held a deep-seated mistrust of strangers. Many shifted away from the dark eyes that traveled shyly among the new arrivals, seeming to see more than others. Even the High King himself, often known for his tactless humor and mischievousness nature did not bother the dark shadow that stood just behind Elrond’s shoulder.

The Last Alliance was formed. Elrond studied the map laid out in front of him. Elven armies and mortal soldiers would fight side by side against the Dark Lord. Despite the revealed treachery of the Elves and the truth of the Rings of Power, despite the arrogance of Isildur, the Prince of Men, and despite the apparent hopelessness of their quest, the Alliance held. The time had come for war. Weapons were welded, horses gathered, and warriors called from across the lands.

Elrond snapped orders to every available servant. He armed himself, forgoing a squire’s service. Instructions were handed out for the duration of his absence, and in the likelihood that he did not return, final orders were issued to his staff. He pulled Erestor to the side and told his charge one thing. If he fell in battle, Erestor was to escape to the Havens and take ship to the Undying Lands. Instructions for the dark Elf had already been left with Círdan, the Lord of the Havens. Elrond then took Erestor’s hand and for the first time since Imladris began to fill with so many strange Elves, Erestor joined his Lord for breakfast.

Glorfindel ignored his Lord’s scowl as he inspected the half-Elf’s weapons and steed. He looked a little past the Elf-lord’s shoulder and saw the small dark-haired Elf who never spoke. He lowered his voice. "My Lord, may I ask you something?"

Elrond saw where the blonde’s eyes had settled and turned back around to regard the Elda with a frown even more fierce. "Of course, Glorfindel. What is it you would like to know?"

Glorfindel ignore the warning that could be heard in Elrond’s voice. "That silent Elf, your ward, why does he not speak, my Lord?"

Elrond jerked the bridle of his horse out of Glorfindel’s hands. His words rang with a clear warning. "Erestor is under my protection, Glorfindel. He is not to be approached; stay away from him," he ordered.

Glorfindel eyed his Lord in surprise. The gossip had been correct, then. The half-Elf was extremely protective of his charge. Glorfindel wondered if there was more to their relationship than met the eye, but he realized that now was not the time to push the issue, and wisely backed away.

Elrond moved his horse over to Erestor and looked down into those chocolate depths. The mute Elf was pale and for the very first time since the day Elrond had rescued him, a true emotion could be seen in those dark orbs. It was desperation and fear that Elrond read on the silent Elf’s face. He attempted to smile at Erestor, hoping that would reassure. His words were meant to comfort as well. "I love you, _pen dithen_. Remember my instructions." Elrond gave the pale hands that reached for him one more squeeze before turning his horse away. He got close to the front gate when he heard a hoarse cry behind him. Wheeling his horse around, he stared in shock at the sight of Erestor running towards him. Quickly, Elrond dismounted and caught the sobbing Elf in his arms.

He heard Erestor whisper, "D-don’t g-go." Elrond cupped Erestor’s face in his palms, he could not control his joyous cry. "You spoke!"

Gently he drew Erestor into his arms, cradling the dark head on his shoulder. "Shush," he crooned. "Don’t cry, _pen dithen_. I will do everything in my power to return to you. But you must promise me something when I return."

Erestor looked up into his smiling Lord’s silvery eyes. "W-what?" he whispered.

Elrond gave a joyous laugh. "That when I return you will accept a position as my Chief Councilor, and that means that you will have to speak on a daily basis."

Erestor tried to smile at Elrond; he tightly clenched the half-Elf to him. "I-I will t-try."

To be continued...  
  
---


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Erestor of Imladris
> 
>  
> 
> Written in 2004 Beta by Fimbrethiel

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Two

  


S.A. 1697 Gwirith

I set out with my Seneschal Glassmiauth and a small patrol. The intent was to explore more of the lands around my valley. My valley, my Imladris. Already in my head I could picture the main house with its tower, where a bell would signal meals or the need of council. I could pin-point exactly where the stables and forge would be built. We had constructed a temporary wooden bridge across the Bruinen, and I had discussed already the desire for a stone one to be built. This would be the main path, from the Ford into the deep valley, cutting through the Moors that sloped up the Misty Mountains. Treacherous and difficult would be the journey into the valley, enabling Imaldris to remain safe from unfriendly intentions. A secret path to the south of this one, I thought, would be the safe entrance. A path only known to friends.

We followed the Bruinen to where it met the Great East Road turning past it, southwest we traveled encountering rougher terrain as we got closer to Hollin Ridge. I heard the scout’s signal just as Glassmiauth did. We watched as Peilath scrambled from some rocks and approached us quickly. Peilath halted before us. "My Lord," he bowed briefly to me before hurriedly addressing the Seneschal. "Captain, there is a hunting party of Yrch about ten miles up the hills. They appear to have captives." Glassmiauth and I exchanged a worried look.

"Numbers?" he asked his scout.

"About thirty," answered Peilath.

I ignored the concerned look Glassmiauth sent me, knowing he was wishing I was safely back in Imaldris. "If they have captives, we have no time to waste, Glassmiauth. Give your instructions," I sternly ordered.

"Rindo adel ven," Glassmiauth ordered. Peilath and the archers moved quickly ahead to set up a perimeter around the Yrch camp. Because of the daylight, the Yrch had camped deep into the rocks and ravines that made up the territory in between Imladris and the road to Moria. If we could surround them, then the element of surprise would work heavily in our favor. I watched silently from my place beside Glassmiauth as the Yrch below us ravaged their meal. The smell had reached us long before we had seen any sign of their camp; the stench of burnt flesh told me of what the Yrch dined on. Their camp was littered with the bodies. Limbs were flung about the camp, with no regard for the humanity of any living creature. I had to bow my head to hide my tearing eyes. I was certain that there were no survivors to be found. I felt the fires of vengeance burn deep into my belly as I watched them fight over what was once a living creature of Arda.

Chaos over ran the camp as the first Elvish arrows flew true. Scattered and caught unawares, the Yrch quickly fell prey to the skill of our superior warriors. I moved around the camp checking each injury, relieved that none of my people sustained serious hurt.

"My Lord," Glassmiauth called to me.

Silence fell in the camp as all eyes landed on the small form held tightly in the Seneschal’s arms. I could not believe my eyes, and I held out trembling arms for the small Elfling. There was a survivor! The little one was tense but did not fight me as I gathered him close. He stared wide-eyed at the surrounding Elves. I carefully kneeled and sat the silent figure upon the ground. I had to gently pry the small bruised arms from around my neck.

I stared down into the largest darkest eyes I had ever seen on any Elf. I tried to smile reassuringly at the Elfling, but the child just stared blankly back at me. I looked up at my Seneschal, glad to see that his eyes were also moist. The little Elfling was so very lucky! If we had only delayed a brief moment... I shuddered and quickly forced those thoughts away. My trained eyes ran quickly over the Elfling's nude form, spying no life- threatening injuries, but what I did see turned my stomach.

I carefully held a cup of water to the Elfling’s lips. I sighed, glad to see the little one drinking. I dressed the worst of the bites and bruises, conscious all the while of those large dark eyes watching me. I accepted the tunic Glassmiauth handed me and pulled it over the Elfling’s body, then lifted the heavy black tresses and smoothed them back away from the little ones face.

I picked the Elfling back up and stood holding him securely. I met those night-hued eyes with my own grey gaze. "Man enneth lin?" I asked, but my words were met only with the same blank stare. "Heniach nin?" I tried again, but still the child did not speak. I could only squeeze the little form and speak what I hoped was reassuringly. "Come, pen dhien, and let us take you home."

I had tucked the small Elfling who we had learned was called Erestor into a cot in my own tent. The little one had followed me both times I had attempted to put him to bed elsewhere. Finally I gave up and had the servants bring a cot to my own tent. Erestor watched me closely; never to my knowledge, did his eyes leave my form. He had also not spoken a word. I had gotten him to drink a little more and partake of some fruit. I tried not to flinch away from those dark eyes, the small Elfling’s stare could make even me, a battle-tested Elf-lord uneasy. After I tucked the blankets close around the little form, I moved wearily to my own bed.

I lay silently, head still clouded by sleep, straining my hearing. I was not sure what had woken me, but then I heard it again. A small whimper like an animal in pain. Quickly I sat up. The sound was coming from the Elfling’s cot. I moved over and sat next to Erestor, not at all surprised to see the gleam of his eyes focus on me. I smoothed a strand of that silky dark hair away from his little faces tucking it behind a tiny ear.

"Can you not rest, pen dhinen?" I asked.

The small head gave a negative shake. I moved the blankets back and tenderly picked up the small unresisting body. I carried Erestor back to my own cot and tucked us both under the covers. Erestor wrapped little arms tight around me and tucked his head under my chin. We both settled down, and finding rest after that was surprisingly easy.

To be continued...  
  
---


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Erestor of Imladris

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Three

  


S.A. 1697 Nórui

Elrond’s Diary: Erestor finds a home in my heart.

Quickly Erestor found a place in my heart. I grew accustomed to his silent presence. One would wonder how someone who never spoke, and never complained could inspire love in another. But Erestor did, in me.

I went about my daily duties of making Imladris a reality, and not just a plan in my head. Wherever I went, Erestor followed. I never forgot that he was behind me, like some I am sure would have. His company was comforting in its very silence. Erestor would bring me food when I forgot to eat. I had wondered how he accomplished this task, not being able to tell the cooks what he wanted. But I soon gave up questioning how he accomplished anything. It just seem to happen. I am not sure when it came about, but suddenly Erestor seemed to be taking care of me rather than the other way around. He would soundlessly appear and hand me an apple or a piece of cheese with a little bread. At bed time, there he would be, standing at my side, dark eyes raised, a mute reminder that the day was over.

Erestor was a smart Elfling, I discovered. One evening when we had retreated to the tent a little earlier than usual, I pulled out a book. Up onto my lap he climbed and proceeded to read with me his intense gaze firmly fixed upon the page, for the rest of the night. Not out loud did I have read and he kept pace with each page turn. Only once did he interrupt, and that was to point to a word on a page. I knew what he was asking. I did not need him to give voice for me to understand, so I sounded out the word and explained its meaning. He nodded in his solemn way and we went back to reading once more. He did not sleep next to me every night, but when he did climb into my bed to snuggle his little dark head against my chest, it was because of nightmares. I tried for the longest time to get him to at least draw what had happened to him and his family, but he would shake his head and his small face would become blanker, hiding what was going on in that mind of his.

There were few other Elfling’s in Imladris, and the ones who were close in age with Erestor seemed uncomfortable around the dark-eyed Elfling. Not that Erestor showed any interest in befriending any of them, anyway. I was not sure if his lack of interest was a result of his shyness, or if he really had no desire for friends closer to his own age. I did catch a far-off look in his eyes every once in a while. I often times wondered if he was thinking of his family and their loss. I would touch his shoulder and he would return his attention to me, but never did he indicate a need to share what he was thinking.

Lessons moved quickly. Erestor learned to write in several languages; if he could speak them I never knew, but his penmanship was excellent. Lore interested him greatly. His favorite books quickly left my side of the tent and moved to his. I tried to get Erestor interested in other things, mainly things I thought Elfling’s liked. I presented him with a small toy ship complete with white sails that I assumed he would enjoy playing with along the Bruinen’s banks. But Erestor only looked up at me with confusion in his chocolate gaze. He bowed his dark head briefly in thanks, then placed the little boat on his bed and curled back up with his book. After that, I gave Erestor no more toys. The presents from then on I gave, Erestor became a reflection of the scholarly Elf he would become, journal’s, new books, and quills were his favorites.

Imladris took shape around us. The Healing Hall was completed first. Construction had stated on the lower level of my home. I could picture the completed vision in my head. Large, graceful, curving porches would go in front and in the back of the lower levels. Two great halls would be the first rooms as one entered through the tall, stately front doors. Guest rooms would be located on the lower level, but the family wing would be up an elegant, arching staircase. Gardens would be in the rear and a tower would house the signal bell. So clear in my mind could I see this vision.

I was everywhere. Every stone that was laid, every piece of wood that was crafted, I was a part of. No discussion of building or planning went on with me. Everywhere I went, Erestor followed, never complaining that his shorter legs grew tired or that he was bored with the endless debates over stone type or wood choice. I tried to include him, to introducing him to all the workers and craftsmen, but Erestor would only step back and hide his face in the back of my robes, clinging to my legs.

Erestor would duck his head, black hair swinging forward to shield him as effectively as his silence did. Gradually, he stopped hiding, but any vocal acknowledgement aimed at him was met with dark eyes and silence. This new blank-faced response was Erestor’s answer to the stares of others as he grew from Elfling to young Elf. He hid his shyness so well that many forget the small dark figure who trailed behind me. All they came to see was his emotionless face, thus the rumors of the coldness of Erestor’s heart were born.

We moved from tents into stately rooms as Imladris became a reality and no longer just my dream. Erestor accepted his new quarters even though he had shared my tent since he came to Imladris. I think I was more upset and had a harder time accustoming myself to my own room than Erestor did to his.

As Erestor approached his majority, I thought long and hard on what to gift him with. The only thing that seemed to bring him any joy besides reading was animals. Erestor loved all the creatures that lived around Imladris. He would venture out each morning just as Anor was rising, when the grass was still damp with morning dew. All the animals of the forest came to greet him. He would feed the deer and the fawns, squirrels would take nuts and berries from his hands and the birds... the birds loved Erestor! They would land on his shoulders, their little beaks tugging on strands of his night-hued hair to capture his attention.

It was as if the birds had adopted Erestor just as I had. Maybe it was his very silence that attracted them, for they seemed to understand the mute Elf like no other. They showed no hesitation, landing in his outstretched palm the second he made it available to them. They loved to play in the black dancing tresses of his hair as the wind lifted it and sent it swirling. As Erestor did not make a sound, the birds made up for it. They sang and talked to him, each trying to out-do the other in beauty of sounds or chirps. The windows in the vast libraries we built were left open while Erestor worked. There his friends could visit, and they did, greeting him each morning with song.

That is where I received my inspiration for his majority gift. On the night celebrating his coming of age, Erestor and I dined in my quarters per his silent request, for he was never more at ease then when it was just the two of us.   Erestor’s eyes had opened impossibly wide as I brought out the gilded cage containing a pair of love birds. His dark jewel-like eyes sparkled happily and he gave me a rare smile and an even rarer embrace. I watched in amazement as he opened the cage, and once free, the little birds happily settled in his cupped hands, cooing contently. I heard the whispers and excited murmurings the next morning, and stepped out of the library door to watch as speechless as the rest of Imladris’ residents the spectacle of Erestor coming down the halls towards the library with two love birds firmly perched atop his dark head.

I fought valiantly to still my laughter, but as one of the birds lifted a dark lock in its beak, I lost the battle. I had to lean against the doorframe for support and was still laughing as Erestor, with head lifted, swept past me into the library. I watched, trying to control myself as Erestor took a seat behind his desk. He looked at me, and one perfect pitch-black eyebrow arched in silent sarcasm, as if asking, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Erestor’s head was tilted so far up that the only part of the birds that was visible was the tips of their pink-hued tails. Erestor seemed to find nothing at all unusual about his companions or their place on his head. He just went about his work, ignoring all the cackling coming from me. Needless to say, it was quite some time before I was able to control my laughter and join Erestor in the day’s duties.

My _Pen dhien_ brought much joy to my life. I had not realized how lonely I had become until this beautiful dark Elfling joined my life. The loss of my brother, my leaving Lindon, and the missed presence of Ereinion in my daily life had left me wandering, lost with nothing to fill the void in my heart. Imaldris provided me with what I had always longed for, a home, and a refuge to call my very own. Then this little one came along and gave my life even greater purpose. He needed me; I was the only one that Erestor would ever let close. I was special to him and loved this I knew. I would protect my Erestor with everything in me.  We ran Imladris’ together and I could not imagine it without him. A day did not go by that I did not thank the Valar for bringing us together.

To be continued...  
  
---


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Erestor of Imladris

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Four

  


S.A. 3441

Twelve years. It had taken twelve long years for The Last Alliance to defeat Sauron. Now, as Erestor stood upon the steps of the Last Homely House awaiting Elrond’s return, his thoughts returned to those years. It had not been easy, staying behind, watching Elrond ride away. It had been almost as difficult as the battle to let his parents and little sister go, to say goodbye to the nightmares that had plagued his early years in Imladris. But those torments had only been replaced by worries for his guardian, Elrond.

Messages were stark and few, for Erestor knew, what news could Elrond send? Tales of battles and the toils of war Elrond would not share with him, and it was fruitless to demand he do so. In Elrond’s eyes, such tales were not for his Erestor’s ears. Instead, news of Imladris filled the pages of their correspondence. As the refugees poured in, families with cherished ones in the Alliance sought out sanctuary in Imladris to await word of loved ones; all these new Elves had to be housed, found useful tasks to while away the excruciating days/months/years. It fell upon Erestor’s shoulders to run the valley until Elrond returned.

There were many days in which Erestor found it a struggle to remain in Imladris. It was overwhelming to be looked upon as their leader while their true Lord was away at war. He was expected to have all the answers, to feed and cloth them, and reassure them during those dark times. His people demanded much of him; they followed him, awakened him in the morning, and expected his attendance at every meal. There was no escape. Erestor understood that the residents of Imladris found him distant and aloof, but he could do nothing else, nothing but cling to his fragile control and manage the few words that had to be said.

Some things were easy. Erestor negotiated trade contracts with the surrounding settlements, and while all suffered in the absence of so many to the war, some commerce survived. Each Elven community felt the price keenly with so many warriors and providers gone, that those who remained behind had trouble feeding and caring for their peoples. But, with Imladris’ Chief Councilor leading the way, by pooling together their resources, the lean war years were endured. If Erestor was thought to be an aloof, stoic sort of Elf, they were willing to overlook this, for this was not as important. What was more important, was awaiting word of their loved ones.

As to reassurance, in this Erestor knew he failed. But what could he tell those awaiting the return of loved ones, not knowing if those precious ones would ever even return? That they should be thankful for the time they had together? That they died for a greater good? Erestor knew nothing of this. He had his family but a short time, before they were brutally killed in front of his eyes. He survived. What could he possibly say to grief-stricken widows, lost loves, sisters without brothers? That at least they had not been forced to witness their loved one’s last moments, their screams of pain and horror, and then finally the blankness of their faces in death? In this, Erestor thought them blessed.

After the first few years when all he seemed forced to do was converse with others, things finally settled in a way Erestor could live with.  Each Elf of Imladris knew their place and tasks, so Erestor was required to only attend them if they made a mistake or was derelict in their duties. Ironically, the threat of having to face Erestor and listen to his few words was enough to discourage most. The art of communicating ones displeasure in the fewest words possibly was something Erestor mastered.

The greatest number of new residents arrived weekly from Lindon. It seemed that without their High King, most Lindon Elves found the city unlivable. It was among those new arrivals that Erestor found his only friend. Lindir, a minstrel without a court to play to, sought out the quickly rising fame that was Imladris. The shy young artist had no family, and when not called upon to sing, was more often than not, quiet. Erestor did not understand how the two of them became such friends, for their company was passed almost entirely in silence, with only Lindir’s music as communication. But as with Elrond, Erestor did not seem to need words with Lindir. Lindir could see beneath the distant exterior to the Elf who was as shy as himself.

In this manner Imladris was kept for her Lord’s return, safe and somewhat prosperous despite the times. For an Elf who met few and spoke to less, Erestor’s fame and reputation were firmly established. Lord Erestor was Chief Councilor to Lord Elrond and ruled in his stead. Erestor has done just as Elrond had wanted. If the hours upon hours Erestor spent in work were in effect the best escape he could ever have thought, Erestor relished that. If his need for solitude was even greater than that as an Elfling, then that was a small price to pay. For in the end, Erestor knew he had made Elrond proud.

Word had come, finally, of the war’s end. Elrond was coming home. Erestor stood upon the steps, watching as far fewer Elves rode in than had ridden away. His eyes searched for and found the one who mattered most to him- Elrond. Erestor’s heart clenched at the pain and suffering that was visible on his Lord’s face. Twelve years and the loss of so many had left their mark. Deep lines appeared upon the once ethereal looking half-Elf’s face.

Erestor had placed himself towards the rear of those awaiting their loved ones. He heard the mourning cries around him as those sought for were not found, and tried to control himself, wanting to hold on to the hard-earned dignity that his position demanded. But as Elrond’s eyes continued to search the crowd, he could no longer hold back, and with a cry ran into his Lord’s open arms.

To be continued...  
  
---


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Erestor of Imladris

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Five

  


"Welcome home, Elrond," Erestor replied softly as he was released from the Peredhel’s arms.

Elrond laughed and placed a kiss upon Erestor’s forehead. "I thought I had dreamed the sound of your voice, _pen vuil_. Happy am I that it is not so."  Elrond gave Erestor one more squeeze before releasing him.

Erestor looked upon that beloved face and noticed the new marks of sorrow. Elrond’s once smooth features bore new lines and grooves that time alone could not have put there. Erestor knew some of what grief Elrond suffered. His friend and King had lost his life upon the battlefield of Barad-dúr. But he did not know all. Elrond looked sadly down into Erestor’s dark eyes, well reading the directions Erestor’s thought had traveled.

"Erestor, we lost Peilath on the journey home. He was too badly wounded," Elrond watched as Erestor lowered his head, battling tears. He knew that Erestor considered Peilath his savior, that had it not been for the scout alerting Elrond and his warriors that day, he might have suffered the same fate as his family.

 Erestor used the curtain of his unbraided hair to shield him from the numerous curious eyes that watched him and Elrond. He did not want to weep in front of those in Imladris who had come to regard Elrond’s councilor as stable and somewhat aloof. There were quite a few strangers had returned with the half-Elf, and Erestor abhorred the thought that strange eyes could look upon him and see his suffering. Erestor drew a deep breath, knowing that later there would be a moment to think on whom he had considered a friend. Peilath had been only the fourth Elf he had allowed close to him, Elrond, Glassmiauth, and Lindir being the other three.

Elrond had stepped away and was giving orders for the wounded to be carried to the healing hall. Erestor looked up, intending to find Elrond and make him come inside to rest. But instead of the pewter gaze of his Lord, his searching gaze was caught and held by sparkling eyes the color of skies in Nórui.(June) Those eyes had been watching Erestor since entering the courtyard. Erestor had felt their gaze upon him, but had thought it mere curiosity. That interest looked much deeper than inquisitiveness now that he returned the stare. Erestor knew who the blond warrior was. He remembered the Elda’s arrival in the valley the eve before Elves marched to war. Glorfindel of Gondolin, re-born Elf, slayer of a Balrog and savior of his Lord’s father. He also remembered how the blond had been introduced, fussed and fawned over as if he were some jewel akin to a Silmaril.

Erestor gave the Elda a brief bow before deliberately turning away to rejoin Elrond. Elrond, however, had also noticed the blond’s attention and had called Glorfindel to him, intending once again to caution the blond against venturing where his eyes had strayed. Erestor arrived next to his Lord just as Elrond growled Glorfindel’s name.

"Glorfindel, I warn-," Elrond halted what he had been about to say as he noticed Erestor’s presence at his side. * _Very well*, Elrond thought. *There will be time enough later to remind him of my earlier words*._

Glorfindel bowed to his Lord and to Erestor. "My Lord, I do not believe that I had the privilege of an introduction the last time in Imladris. If you would introduce me to your Chief Councilor," Glorfindel ignored the warning and anger he saw in Elrond’s eyes, determined to find out more about the dark beauty that was Erestor.

Erestor bowed his head, once again using his dark tresses as a shield, this time from the intense azure gaze of Glorfindel. He heard Elrond make the introductions, the half-Elf’s tone filled with annoyance, but was unprepared when a hand was seized and brought to full pink lips. Erestor’s face flamed as Glorfindel placed a kiss upon his hand. He looked up in shock and was once more unable to tear his eyes away from those of Glorfindel’s. Without thinking, only needing to escape, Erestor snatched his hand from Glorfindel’s grasp, and turning, he fled.

Erestor heard Elrond’s voice bark sharply, "Glorfindel!" behind him, but he did not stop until he was safely inside the sanctuary of his office. There Erestor collapsed in his chair, covering his hot face with his hands. "Elbereth!" He felt foolish. Why had he fled? Erestor moaned in humiliation. He would never be able to face the blond again!

Erestor glanced up in fear as the door was opened. His shoulder sagged in relief at Elrond’s appearance. Erestor rose quickly and stepped from behind his desk.

"Elrond, I am sorry-"he began only to have his words halted as Elrond took him in his arms.

"Shh, Erestor. It is okay," Elrond pulled back from the hug and smiled reassuringly at Erestor. "It is I who should apologize. I warned him about his interest in you, but Glorfindel it seems has ignored that warning," Elrond pulled back and ran a hand tiredly though his hair.

Erestor winced at the exhaustion he saw upon Elrond’s face. He deliberately changed the subject. For some reason he did not want to discuss the blond’s interest in him with Elrond. "Come, Elrond. You are exhausted and must desire a bath and some sustenance. Let me see you to your chambers," Erestor took Elrond’s hand and led him from the office.

Once in the half-Elf’s rooms, Erestor set about laying out fresh robes and drawing Elrond’s bath. Elrond watched all this with a great deal of amusement. " _Pen vull_ , you do not have to serve me. I can take care of myself, you know," Elrond smiled affectionately as Erestor halted and flushed. He laughed and gave Erestor one more hug before gently pushing him out the door.

Erestor set about making sure Elrond’s homecoming ran smoothly. The dinner menu was approved, fine wines brought from the cellar, and music selected. He could not wait for Elrond to hear Lindir’s magical voice and spent several minutes discussing the night’s music selections with his friend. The large influx of warriors and refugees who had arrived with Elrond had to be housed and for some who had lost everything, the bare necessities provided. Erestor had already prepared the rooms set aside for Glorfindel, having learned that the blond would take over the forces for Imladris and that he would need quarters befitting Elrond’s Seneschal. Erestor did not go near the blond again, however; escorting the Elda to his chambers fell to Erestor’s friend Lindir.

Erestor’s last tasks led him to the Healing Halls. He knew Elrond would want an update on the wounded and he was determined to see the half-Elf did not journey to those halls himself, but instead rest first.  Erestor stared about him in horror. The vast Healing wing, never once before filled to its capacity, was now overflowing with wounded. The air was sharp with the coppery smell of blood, and underneath that a sharper odor, one which Erestor had no name for. But as he looked into one corner of the room where the bodies lay so still and covered head to toe by fine white linens, he realized that odor was the scent of death.

Erestor stood in the doorway, his ears ringing with the cries of grief and pain that filled the room. His face paled and his eyes glazed over as the impact of war hit him for the very first time. Erestor struggled to draw breath into his heaving lungs, each only filling them with the taste of blood and death. His legs felt heavy, but Erestor’s shock-ridden body backed itself away from the tragedy in front of him. Screams in his head became pleas, their voices so familiar, so loved, and so full of terror. He heard his name cried out, " _Erestor run!"_

"Nana," he whispered, backing further and further out of the Healing Halls.

A whimper left Erestor’s lips, and at that sound he turned to flee. Erestor rushed blindly for escape and crashed through the door, only to run headlong into a solid, unmovable form. Unknown arms trapped him against a hard chest, and caught still in memory’s grasp, Erestor struggled to escape.

It was the voice whispering softly, "It is all right, _pen velui_ , I have you," that first brought him back. Then it was the eyes, full of concern and colored like _Laer_ skies.( Summer) "Glorfindel," Erestor realized. Glorfindel’s arms held him. He was safe.

To be continued...  
  
---


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Erestor of Imladris

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Six

  


_It was the voice whispering softly, "It is all right, pen velui, I have you," that first brought him back. Then it was the eyes, full of concern and colored like Laer skies. (Summer)  "Glorfindel," Erestor realized. Glorfindel’s arms held him. He was safe._

Erestor flushed, but did not leave the circle of Glorfindel’s arms. Erestor was not a small Elf standing average with other Elves, but Glorfindel towered over him by some inches; Erestor’s head only reaching the blond’s broad shoulders. Erestor peeked up into those smiling blue orbs, his head quickly lowering with embarrassment. * _Of all the Elves to crash into!*_ He was about to answer the Elda’s question when the calling of his name drew his attention.

"Erestor, are you all right?" Lindir stepped forward, having witnessed Erestor’s flight from the Healing Halls.

Erestor looked at his friend, his face flaming even more at being caught still in the circle of Glorfindel’s embrace. He jerked back, but halted suddenly with a cry as his hair was pulled sharply; caught in a hook on Glorfindel’s tunic.   He looked up into Glorfindel’s concerned gaze, his own eyes stinging at the pain of the pull.

"Here, hold still now. I will free you, "Glorfindel carefully worked the dark strand free of his tunic, and tucked the wayward lock behind Erestor’s ear. Erestor could not help but feel a moment of regret at leaving the comfort of such a strong embrace, and wished the hair had not been so quickly freed.

"I am fine, Lindir," Erestor said, red from the tips of his ears to the pale flesh of his neck where it disappeared into his robes. "Did you need me, Lindir?" he asked, fighting the urge to glance at the blond still at his side.

Lindir stepped hesitantly forward. He glanced from Erestor to Glorfindel, a frown on his face. "The head cook is looking for you, Erestor," was all he said, however.

Glad for an opportunity to escape, Erestor mumbled a reply and turned to go. Glorfindel’s voice saying his name stopped him.

"Lord Erestor?"

Erestor turned and forced himself to meet the Elda’s gaze. "Yes, Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor, and Erestor felt his knees quake. "I was hoping that perhaps after the evening meal you could show me some of Imladris. I am told that no one knows the valley better, save perhaps our Lord Elrond." Glorfindel’s rich voice flowed over Erestor, and he barely registered the Elda’s request. It was only Lindir’s cough that brought his attention back. Erestor flushed once more, realizing that he had heard nothing of Glorfindel’s question. He mumbled a reply, and turning, fled.

Lindir looked at the blond smiling after his friend, a frown still upon his face. "If your intentions are not honorable, then leave him be, Lord Glorfindel."  Lindir knew his tone was aggressive, but he was determined to find out what Glorfindel wanted with his friend.

Glorfindel appeared amused as he studied the small white-haired minstrel. "For such an aloof Elf, or so I am told, Erestor inspires such fierce protectors," the blond arched a brow at the now angry Elf.

Lindir clenched his tiny fist, uncaring that the Elda towered over him by almost a foot.  "Erestor is not aloof!  He is just shy and unused to the ways of warriors. He is my friend, and I do not wish to see him hurt by one who would play upon that shyness."  Lindir cringed as the warrior came towards him, but for Erestor’s sake, he stood his ground.

Glorfindel smiled gently at the frightened little songbird. He placed a hand upon Lindir’s shoulder and spoke seriously to Erestor’s friend. "I wish Erestor no harm, _pen dithen_. I also wish to befriend Lord Erestor. This is my home now and who better to show me its wonders than one who helped in its building?" Glorfindel gave one last squeeze to Lindir’s shoulder before he turned to go. (Little One)

"Just friends, my Lord?" Lindir asked, cringing at his own forwardness.

Glorfindel turned and sent Lindir a mischievous smirk. "For now, _pen ‘orn_ ," and with that, Glorfindel winked at Lindir and strolled away. (Impetuous one)

Erestor took special care with his appearance that evening. He would not admit the reason, even to himself, but the deep gray robes trimmed in bright crimson satin well suited his dark beauty. His presence beside his Lord at the main table was greeted with smiles. The meal was lively, and it was with great anticipation that everyone adjourned to the Hall of Fire for entertainment. Lindir performed beautifully and Erestor could see that Elrond was very impressed by the talented minstrel.

The Hall seemed to Erestor especially loud this night. He did not know if it was because it was full once more, or because the Elves in it had just returned from war. The very air rang with an almost forced giddiness, as if each Elf was trying to obtain as much enjoyment out of a single night as possible. He watched Glorfindel move among the warriors, laying a hand upon a shoulder here, refilling a mug of spirits for someone else. The Elda seemed to pay very close attention to the warriors; indeed his attitude was similar to that of a mother hen. This perplexed Erestor, and as was his manner he turned to Elrond for explanation.

"What is it, Erestor?" Elrond asked, seeing the frown upon his Advisor’s face.

Erestor glanced around once more, struggling to put his question into words. "The Hall, my Lord," he stopped and gestured around with one hand. "The warriors... they seem almost giddy somehow. I do not understand."  Erestor turned to look at his Lord, knowing Elrond would explain.

Elrond glanced around also, seeing and hearing the loud, sometimes false laughter, the over-indulgence of spirits, and the care with which Glorfindel looked after his men. He knew what Erestor was asking, for he himself felt it. The overwhelming need to reaffirm that he was home, safe, and alive.

Elrond took one of Erestor’s hands in his own. "These warriors have seen so many horrors, suffered through horrendous conditions. They knew not if they would ever see home or loved ones again. They watched their friends and fellow Elves suffer and die. You must understand, Erestor. For Elves are eternal there is no preparing one for death. What you see around you tonight is life being grasped to its fullest, with eager hands. Glorfindel, perhaps, is the only one who fully understands this, and that is why he moves among his fellow warriors offering the comfort of his very presence."  Elrond turned back to watch as the Elda accepted a drunken hug graciously, and helped the unsteady Elf back into his chair.

Erestor also went back to watching the Elda, but something Elrond said caught his attention and he turned back with another question. "Why Glorfindel?"

Elrond frowned. He had not wanted to discuss the blond with Erestor, afraid that the topic of death and rebirth would upset his ward. There seemed no help for it, however, as the Elda had captured Erestor’s attention. " _Pen dithen_ , Glorfindel has fought in wars before. He well knows what the warriors here tonight are going through, and they see in him one who has battled death and won," Elrond said simply. (Little One)

Elrond watched as Erestor’s eyes followed the blond about the room. He did not like that Erestor seemed so fascinated by the golden Elda. Glorfindel was an enigma to Elrond. The Elda had impressed him immensely on the battlefield; indeed, Elrond had never seen a fiercer warrior, but the blond personally was still a mystery to the Elf-lord. Elrond was worried about the sparks that seem to fly between his ward and the re-born warrior, for he could not see anything that connected them. The pair shared no common interest, and Glorfindel was also so very much older than Erestor. Above all, Elrond did not want to see Erestor hurt.

Elrond knew Erestor was still untouched. Like the lack of interaction with others he had shown as an Elfling, once past his majority Erestor has shown no interest in the courting games the other Elves enjoyed. Elrond was afraid that Erestor would lose his heart to the warrior, only to discover that Glorfindel was not looking for love, only a dalliance. Until the Elda could prove himself to Elrond, Elrond intended to watch him closely where Erestor was concerned.

Elrond’s attention was abruptly caught as Glorfindel approached Erestor. He heard the blond ask Erestor if he was ready.

"Ready for what?" Elrond demanded, drawing the pair’s attention to him.

Glorfindel bowed before his Lord. "My Lord, Erestor was kind enough to agree to show me Imladris."

Elrond rose and snatched Erestor’s hand from Glorfindel’s grasp. "No!" he said loudly, and all noise in the Hall stopped.

To be continued...  
  
---


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Seven

  


_Elrond rose and snatched Erestor’s hand from Glorfindel’s grasp. "No!" he said loudly, and all noise in the Hall stopped._

Erestor flushed in anger and hissed, "Elrond!" All eyes were upon the trio and conversation had halted. Erestor snatched his hand from Elrond’s grasp.

Elrond glanced around remorsefully. He knew Erestor hated to be the center of attention and he had just drawn everyone’s notice to them. "I am sorry, Erestor," he whispered.

Glorfindel spoke up, sensing the shy Elf’s embarrassment. "Erestor was just going to show me about my new home, my Lord."

Erestor glanced quickly up at the blond and received a gently smile. He smiled hesitantly in return before turning to Elrond. Erestor folded his nervous hands and tucked them into his sleeves. "Did you have some need of me, Elrond?" He had a feeling that Elrond just did not want him alone with Glorfindel.

Elrond seized upon the excuse Erestor unwittingly provided him with. "Yes, Erestor, I wanted to go over a couple things before we retired for the night. If it is all right with Lord Glorfindel," here Elrond stopped and looked to the Elda. His expression said clearly that the blond would have no complaints, and if he did, none that he would voice aloud to his Lord. "The tour can wait until morning?" he asked, one brow rose slightly, daring Glorfindel to object.

Yes, Elrond thought. He liked the idea of a daytime tour. The stars would not be so captivating, nor would Ithil shine brightly down upon a strolling pair. The night-blooming flowers would not perfume the evening air carrying their seductive scent to them. No, Elrond most assuredly did not like the idea of Glorfindel and Erestor alone under a night sky.

Glorfindel could do nothing but give in graciously. He smiled at Erestor. "Until morning then, Erestor?"

Erestor nodded and smiled shyly back at the handsome Elf. "I will see you in the morning. Good night, Lord Glorfindel." Erestor followed Elrond towards the half-Elf’s study, barely holding back his anger until they reached the privacy of Elrond’s quarters.

Once the door closed behind them, Erestor whirled to face Elrond. "Elrond! What is the matter with you? Do you not like or trust Lord Glorfindel?" He gave the Peredhel no time to respond, but pushed past the Elf to settle himself angrily in a chair. "But, that makes no sense, Elrond. You appointed the Elf your Seneschal, so you must trust him."

Elrond folded his arms across his chest and eyed his angry Advisor unapologetically. "Ah, I trust him to lead Imladris’ defenses, but I am not so sure I trust him alone with you!" he declared, voice rising at the end.

Erestor blankly stared at the irate half-Elf. "Why ever not?" he asked.

Elrond sighed, frustrated, and he moved to a chair close to Erestor. "Erestor, Glorfindel is much older than you, _pen vell_. He is a warrior and has seen much. While I trust in his character, I know nothing of his heart. I am just afraid that you will look for something from him that he has no intention of giving."

"What would he not give, Elrond?" Erestor asked, genuinely perplexed.

Elrond looked into those confused night-hued eyes, wishing that he had this conversation long ago before a certain blond re-born Elf arrived. " _Love_ ," Elrond answered simply.

Erestor flushed and look away from Elrond’s gaze. "You think he seeks just to trifle with my affections? That he only sees in me a bed partner?" Erestor’s voice was careful, but he could not hide the hurt from the one who raised him.

Elrond moved from his chair to kneel at Erestor’s feet. He took hold of the nervous fingers and squeezed them tight. " _Pen dithen_ , I am not saying that is Glorfindel’s intention. All I am telling you is that I do not know, and I do not want to take the risk with your heart." (Little One)

Erestor looked down into those caring loving gray eyes. "Should that not be my decision, Elrond?"

Elrond rose quickly and pulled Erestor to his feet. He tightly hugged the smaller Elf and whispered. "Do you think, _aewithen_ , that I could stand by and watch any hurt come to you?" (Little Bird)

Erestor pushed down the flash of guilt that endearment caused, Elrond’s way of reminding him of the care he had always shown Erestor. This was one battle though, that Elrond had to let him fight on his own. " _Beriadiren,_ you cannot shield me from Arda forever. There are some lessons I must learn on my own. Trust in me, Elrond," Erestor pleaded. "Trust me to know what is best. You have taught me, _Híren_ to look for the good in others hearts. So now let me learn for myself if Glorfindel and I are to be anything to each other," Erestor returned Elrond’s strong embrace, hearing the half-Elf sigh loudly in his ear; he smiled, knowing Elrond would now give him the chance to get to know the blond. (my Guardian, my Lord)

Elrond pulled back, smiling himself at the look of happiness in Erestor’s eyes. "But if he should hurt you, Mandos will welcome him a second time!" he mock-growled. "Go now, you have an early tour to conduct, and I wish to check once more on the injured before I go to bed," Elrond walked with Erestor to the door.

Erestor waited as Elrond closed the door behind him, and joined him as they walked in the direction of the Healing wing. "Do you wish me to accompany you, Elrond?" Erestor asked.

"No, Erestor. You need your rest. Do you not want to look your best for Glorfindel in the morning?" he teased, and laughed at the flush his words brought. "Besides, after that look about Imladris, I expect we will have a full day of you catching me up on what I have missed."  Elrond paused outside the door to Erestor’s quarters. He placed a kiss on the crown of Erestor’s head. "Good night, _pen dithen_ , sweet dreams."

"Good night, Elrond. Do not stay too long. You also have a full day tomorrow," Erestor warned as he entered his room. He laughed softly at Elrond’s departing groan.

Erestor went about preparing for bed. He could not prevent a rather dreamy smile as he thought of the Balrog slayer. He did not believe the blond to be fickle or one to play on the emotions of others. Surely such a one would not have won the Valar’s grace and been granted a second life if the first resulted in so many hurts to others? He did wonder, though, what he and the Elda could have in common. Erestor was no warrior, despite Glassmiauth’s efforts.

What attracted the famed golden warrior to such a scribe as himself? Erestor studied his reflection in the mirror. Elrond had called him lovely often and his appearance was pleasant. His hair was kept shiny and clean, his robes neat and pressed. Erestor supposed brighter colors would attract more attention, but until now he had never really thought on others opinions of him. Erestor eyed his face, happy with its appearance. True, none in Imladris had such blackness of hair and eye, but his skin was pleasantly pale and unblemished. Erestor supposed he had a rather fetching image. But, Glorfindel!

The Elda was truly a golden vision! The famed locks for which he was named, Erestor had never seen the like. His eyes were what brought to mind Laer skies, so light and joyous. (Summer) Glorfindel was much larger than Erestor, his shoulders and arms heavily muscled as befitting a swordsman. Erestor shivered at the remembered feeling of being caught in those powerful arms. Erestor sensed no ill in Glorfindel. Indeed, the blond’s very essence bespoke goodness and bravery. No, Erestor did not believe that Glorfindel sought only to toy with him!

Erestor climbed into his bed, thoughts of the golden one still occupying his mind. So it was, with visions of strong arms holding him close that he drifted to sleep, eager to greet the morning..., and Glorfindel.

To be continued...  
  
---


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Eight

  


Erestor stopped running when he reached the entrance to the dining hall. Quickly smoothing his hair and robes, he struggled to regain his breath. He was late! Grooming had taking him much longer this morn than was normal. Erestor had bemoaned his wardrobe and his personal choices of the stately black robes. Finally, after the second bell had announced the morning meal, he had pulled on a soft gray robe with a bit of cobalt satin trim, thinking to himself that the blue matched a certain Elda’s eyes. Now posed upon the entrance where he would see said Elf, he struggled to regain his composure.

Erestor hated to arrive tardy for anything. He disliked the eyes that would be automatically drawn to latecomers. And as he moved towards the main table this morn, he especially hated the extra attention his care with his appearance drew. It became well worth it, however, when he saw a light appear in Glorfindel’s eyes upon seeing him. Erestor mumbled his morning greetings and slipped into his chair across from the blond. The appraising eyes unnerved him somewhat, as he was unused to being the focus of such interest, and he bashfully lowered his own gaze to his plate.

So caught up was he in Glorfindel’s presence that he did not hear Elrond address him. It was only a gently hand laid upon his that drew his attention to his Lord. Erestor flushed and looked up to meet Elrond’s kind eyes, happy his Lord had not embarrassed him or called him to task for his lack of awareness.

"The cook wishes to go over the store-house totals after your tour this morning." Elrond said, with a soft amusement present in his voice.

"Very well, I will bring you the completed list after I meet with her," Erestor replied, happy to have something to focus upon other than the blond seated across from him.

Elrond turned his attention to his Seneschal. "Glorfindel, after Erestor has shown you about this morning, your captains will meet with you and go over the rosters. Then if you have no objections, the three of us, Erestor, you and I, can sit down and discuss changes you would like to make."

The rest of the breakfast-time was spent in this manner, with Elrond outlining the plans for the day. It sounded to Erestor as a full day, with the added task of bringing Elrond and now Glorfindel up to speed. With a sigh, Elrond finally laid down his napkin rose from the table. "It will be a busy day, Erestor. I will see you after the tour, and Glorfindel, later this morn." Elrond departed, leaving the pair alone.

Glorfindel rose also and came around to stand beside Erestor’s chair. "Well, I guess we should get started. It sounds as if this will be the only break from work for either of us today." Glorfindel held out a large hand and with some trepidation, Erestor placed his own in that powerful paw. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet to stand next to the Elda.

Many eyes followed the Chief Advisor and Seneschal as they left the dining halls together. Each was heart-rendingly lovely separate, but together, they made a perfect picture. Erestor’s petite figure with his dark hair and eyes seemed to complement and was in itself enhanced by the larger goldenness of the Balrog Slayer; akin to night and day they appeared. The large warrior’s hand of Glorfindel laid protectively against the small of Erestor’s back drew much attention not only for the possessive manner it invoked, but that Erestor seemed to allow and welcome it. While some envy could be seen in the eyes that followed them, most held only an avid interest at the rightness of the picture.

Erestor forced himself not too lean to heavily into the warm hand at his back. The heat that spread through his body at Glorfindel’s touch caused his own temperature to rise and a flush to stain his cheeks. None had touched him in this manner, ever. Erestor knew not what malady took hold of him, but his palms were damp and butterflies danced about in his stomach. For the very first time ever, he babbled. Glorfindel heard everything there was to know about the library, the kitchens, the wine cellar, the bailey, and the stables. There was no corner of Imladris that Erestor did not show to the Balrog Slayer.

Finally, they arrived at the gardens. Though still unfinished, they showed a hint of their future beauty. It was when Erestor began sharing the details of the garden’s future that Glorfindel caught Erestor’s hand and pulled him to a stop. Erestor looked up into those eyes, eyes that he had not met at any time today. Glorfindel just smiled gently at him. "Let us take a break and sit and enjoy the gardens. I can hear of their design at another time." Glorfindel pulled Erestor to a nearby bench and sat the flustered Councilor next to him. "Tell me about yourself, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor nervously folded his hands in his lap. "About me?" he asked.

"Yes," Glorfindel answered, again bestowing a smile upon the dark advisor. "How long have you lived here in Imladris? Tell me of your family."

Erestor’s face closed and his shoulders tensed. He did not answer Glorfindel’s question, but instead asked one of his own. "What is it like in Mandos’ Halls?"

It was Glorfindel’s turn to blanch and become tense. He regarded the younger Elf seriously, all affection and gentle teasing gone from his features. "Why would you wish to know such a thing, Erestor?" he asked, voice solemn.

Erestor shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He began picking a stray thread from the sleeve of his robe. Glorfindel did not allow Erestor to retreat, but cupped the younger Elf’s chin and turned Erestor’s face back to him. "Tell me, _pen velui_ , what has you so curious about the lonely halls?" (Lovely one)

"My family is there," Erestor answered simply, voice devoid of emotion.

Glorfindel removed his hand from Erestor’s face and instead took hold of one of the advisor’s hands. Squeezing it gently in encouragement, he silently offered his support.

"I was twenty-two when Elrond found me. He saved me, but was unable to save my family." Erestor halted, his voice quivering with emotion. "My family was murdered, Glorfindel, murdered by Orcs. So you see, that is why I wish to know what it is like in the Halls, because that is where they dwell." Erestor turned back to met the Balrog slayer’s eyes. Bravely he returned the warrior’s strong gaze, ruthlessly pushing aside his emotions.

"I am sorry, Erestor. I did not know what had befallen your family." Glorfindel sighed, his voice heavy with regret. "For me the memories are too near. It pains me deeply to speak of my time there. But I can tell you that your family is together within Mandos’ Halls." Glorfindel seemed to reach some decision. He said nothing more to Erestor, but instead rose from the bench and offered Erestor a hand. "Come, I am sure Elrond is looking for you and I must meet with my captains." Once Erestor had accepted the hand and had risen, Glorfindel dropped his hold and moved away.

Erestor glanced sideways at the blond as they walked back towards Elrond’s office. He did not know what had happened, but Glorfindel seemed to put distance between them now. The Elda walked slightly in front of Erestor. No longer did that warm hand rest against Erestor’s back, nor did Glorfindel’s blue eyes look upon him any longer. Erestor did not know what he could have done. Was it that he had asked about the Halls? Had he offended the warrior or brought back to painful memories? Was Glorfindel angry with him now?

Silently, and with tension hanging between them, Erestor and Glorfindel arrived at the half-Elf’s office. Erestor halted at Elrond’s door, turning back to face Glorfindel. He looked up at the blond with solemn, dark eyes. "I apologize, Lord Glorfindel, if my question offended or troubled you. I meant no offense." Erestor turned and started to open the office door. He was stopped from entering by Glorfindel’s hand upon his arm.

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor, but it was not the same smile as before. His voice was as formal as if he addressed Elrond. "I thank you, Lord Erestor. I will meet with you later regarding the rosters and my recommendations." With that said, Glorfindel turned and walked away, never seeing the hurt that appeared in Erestor’s eyes.

To be continued...  
  
---


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Nine

  


Elrond’s guilt was eating away at him. It had been days since the "tour", and he had known the second Erestor had returned from it that something had happened. But he had kept quiet. His Seneschal and Chief Councilor had basically gone about ignoring each other. Oh, they were polite and worked fine together when circumstances threw one in the other’s path, but now their faces wore only blank, perfectly neutral expressions, and if Elrond heard another "Yes, Lord" this-and-that, he would explode.

If he were honest, he would have had to admit that he would still being ignoring the situation. There was only one small problem. Daily Elrond had to look upon Erestor’s disappointed face. Elrond had not seen much of his Seneschal since that day. He did not know if this was due to the blond Elda’s efforts at learning his new position within Imladris, or that perhaps he feared Elrond’s wrath, Elrond’s protectiveness of Erestor and Erestor’s feelings being well known...

Elrond sighed and looked over at his silent dining companion. Erestor had been quiet for far too long. Casually Elrond laid his napkin aside and looked at his advisor. "So, Erestor, how was the tour?"

"Fine," Erestor replied, still picking about his own plate.

Elrond arched a brow, but Erestor found the bottom of his plate too fascinating to notice. "So it was fine. Well, that is good, then. I may proceed then?" Elrond asked his tone suspiciously bland.

Finally with some apparent irritation, Erestor also threw down his napkin, looking up at Elrond questioningly. "Proceed with what?" he asked.

Elrond focused on appearing as innocent as possible. He knew it would not fool Erestor, but it might make him angry enough to say what was bothering him. Elrond knew this was a devious tactic, but sometimes the only way to best Erestor was by trickery.

"Why, your binding of course."  Elrond almost laughed at the uncharacteristic open-mouthed response of Erestor.

Elrond’s amusement turned to dismay when Erestor did not respond with anger, but instead lowered his head and sniffled. Elrond panicked. Anger and tantrums he could handle, but not tears! Elrond reached over and took one of Erestor’s hands, squeezing the fingers encouragingly, he mumbled soothing nonsense.

Erestor looked up, face dry, and regarded Elrond as if he had grown a second head. "What are you doing, Elrond?" he asked. Erestor silently snickered to himself; Elrond was not the only one who could resort to trickery.

Elrond sat back, frowning at Erestor. It was as if he was disappointed at the dry cheeks. "I thought I was comforting you, Erestor."

Erestor’s cheeks flushed, this time with the anger that Elrond had anticipated. Furiously Erestor rose from his chair to pace the room. His stride and flapping robes more than anything told of his mood. "Binding! Ha!" he snorted. "That would entail some affection, if you will, by the parties involved. I assure you, Elrond Lord Glorfindel cannot stand to be in the same room as me, let alone the same bed!"

"But what happened, Erestor? He seemed very fond of you and most anxious to be alone with you thus that ridiculous excuse for a tour." Elrond was determined to get to the bottom of this. Amusement aside, he hated to see Erestor hurting.

Erestor’s shoulders slumped. His anger left him as quickly as it had arisen. He turned to look at Elrond and spread his hands helplessly. "I do not know, Elrond. We were talking after having taken a seat in the gardens. I had told him about my family being in Mandos’ Halls and asked him what it was like there. Then suddenly he was in a hurry to return and was very cold and polite. Honestly, Elrond, I know not what I did." Erestor looked beseechingly at his Lord; if anyone could unravel this mystery, Elrond could.

Elrond sat silently, lost in thought for several moments. "Hmm," he finally murmured. "You ask him about Mandos’ Halls?" he asked, forehead creased in beginning illumination.

"Yes," Erestor said. "I told him I wished to know what it was like, since that was the home of my family."

Elrond rose from his seat and went to Erestor. He grasped a hand and moved the advisor back to their chairs. Once seated, he looked into those hopeful dark eyes. "Perhaps, dear one, speaking of the Halls to Glorfindel so soon after his release from them raised memories to painful for the Balrog slayer. Glorfindel spent an Age in Mandos’ care, Erestor. He is still accustoming himself to life again on Arda. Just think, little one, he was reborn and then immediately thrust into battle against the very same Dark Lord who destroyed his home and loved ones." Elrond brushed back a lock of inky black hair from Erestor’s pale face. I do not think it was you at all, Erestor, but the painful images that your innocent question brought about."

Erestor looked horrified and quickly rose to his feet. His gaze locked with Elrond’s and Elrond rose himself at seeing the pain in those large doe-like eyes. "Oh no!" Erestor said, and tears gathered.

"I must apologize, Elrond. I did not mean any harm to Glorfindel!" Erestor moved past Elrond to the door. "Thank you, Elrond. I must speak with him now," he explained, and left the room quickly.

*********

Glorfindel had also spent the last days tormented by his actions with young Erestor. Glorfindel groaned and dropped his head to the top of his desk. He had sat in his office for hours now, trying to create some type of roster and rotation for Imladris’ troops, but all his mind kept replaying was the look of disappointment on that lovely face of Erestor’s. Glorfindel had been stunned by Erestor’s question. He had known, of course, that Elrond was Erestor’s guardian, but somehow how that had come about he had given no thought to. That Erestor’s family was dead and in the Halls he had not been prepared for that. The lovely advisor had so quickly found a place in his heart. Glorfindel could not ever remember feeling like this for someone, certainly not this fast.

That Erestor was beautiful was a given, but Glorfindel had been among many beautiful Elves. Was it Erestor’s innocence? Glorfindel shook his head at that thought. He had never been one to covet that trait in the past. Perhaps it was that sharp mind wrapped in an enticing package? Or the sweet, caring heart that could be seen shining from Erestor’s dark eyes, if one only looked?

Glorfindel laughed at himself. He was smitten. But, then Glorfindel frowned, remembering that he had ruined it. He had lied to Erestor.

He had not wanted to, but how was he to tell that sweet, innocent Elf that the years spent in the Halls were torment? Glorfindel was sure of what he had been honest with Erestor about that his family was together. However, the coldness that crept into one who dwelt in Mandos’ care stole any lingering tenderness the togetherness of family brought. Faer managed the first unknown passages of time within the Halls, but the endless glimpses of life continually seen through Vairë’s weavings eroded hope, reason, and remembered warmth. How could he tell this to Erestor? It would be the heart of cruelty to describe the fate of his loved ones, to have kind, beautiful Erestor live with the knowledge of his family’s fate. The thought was too horrifying for Glorfindel to contemplate.

Glorfindel had avoided Elrond the best he could. He had been so sure that the half-Elf would come storming up to him, demanding to know what he had done to hurt his precious Erestor. But so far Elrond had not come. Glorfindel did not know if he was happy or not about his Lord’s absence. He almost wished for the Peredhel’s advice. Glorfindel desperately wanted to court the advisor, but he was terrified of hurting the lovely Elf. He knew he would not be able to lie to Erestor again if asked once more about the Halls. And how was he to explain his coldness and abrupt departure from Erestor’s company? Not to mention his very avoidance of the Elf these past days? Just as Glorfindel groaned at the hopelessness of his task the door was flung open and a distraught Erestor rushed in.

They both cried out at the same moment. "Erestor," Glorfindel shot to his feet.

Erestor rushed towards him. "Glorfindel..."

Glorfindel took the Councilor’s trembling hands in his. "Erestor! What is amiss?" Glorfindel cried, never before seeing the advisor this upset.

Erestor struggled to collect his breath from his mad dash across the grounds. "I am so sorry, Glorfindel," he blurted out, gazing beseechingly up at the Elda.

Glorfindel melted. Who could have resisted those large chocolate eyes, liquid with tears and filled with caring remorse? Certainly a much stronger-willed Elf than Glorfindel. He took the young Elf gently into his arms, rubbing the shaking back soothingly. Resisting the urge to lick the shell-like ear next to his lips, instead he whispered nonsense and waited for Erestor to calm. Gradually Erestor pulled away, almost reluctantly releasing his grasp on the blond’s strong shoulders. He flushed and looked at the floor, taking a small step back. He whispered his apology again.

Glorfindel smiled down at Erestor, not caring what brought the Councilor here, only glad that he was. "What are you sorry for, _pen velui_?" he asked. (Lovely One)

Erestor looked up into those bewitching blue eyes. "I did not mean to cause you torment or bring upon you bad memories with my questions about the Halls. Please forgive me..." Erestor pleaded.

At that moment, Glorfindel fell head over heels in love. Too overcome, too flabbergasted by pure emotion, he leaned down and kissed Erestor.

To be continued...  
  
---


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Ten

  


The kiss was over before it had barely begun. Only the softest brush of Glorfindel’s lips on Erestor’s before Glorfindel was pulling away, but to one who had never been kissed, it was perfection. Erestor’s large eyes grew impossibly larger and his lips tingled, almost as if someone had taken a feather and brushed it across them. Glorfindel smiled gently down into Erestor’s stunned eyes and as the advisor’s cheeks flushed, he brought one finger up to softly stroke a hot cheek.

"Erestor, may I-," Glorfindel broke off suddenly as if something had just occurred to him. Glorfindel grabbed Erestor’s hand and dragging the smaller, shorter Elf behind him, striding off quickly for the main Halls. Erestor could not pull his hand free or even ask any questions of the Elda; he was too busy trying to keep up with the blond’s long legs. So focused was he on not stumbling that when Glorfindel finally did halt, Erestor stumbled right into his back, only to fall back with an "Oomph" as the large body did not move. Glorfindel reached back and caught Erestor, straightening him with a grin as he knocked upon Elrond’s office door.

Glorfindel opened the door, still dragging Erestor behind him. He ignore Elrond’s rise from his desk and only stopped once in front of the half-Elf. Erestor peeked curiously around the blond’s body to see Elrond staring at them incredulously. Erestor took a step backwards behind the Elda’s solid form and took the time to admire the view in front of him. Glorfindel’s golden hair swung gently against his lower back, drawing attention to his broad shoulders and slender waist. The blond’s long legs were enclosed in tight-fitting black leggings, and his dark tunic barely covered the tops of his strong thighs. Erestor felt his face heat once more. His breathing sped up and his palms grew damp as his gaze traveled down to take a guilty peek at Glorfindel’s tight buttocks. Erestor quickly looked back up, flushing even more as he realized that Glorfindel had turned and caught his downward gaze.

Both Elrond and Glorfindel were staring at him, as if waiting for him to make some comment. Erestor had no idea what he had missed, and it must have shown on his face for Elrond gave a huge sigh and repeated the question. "Erestor, Glorfindel has asked for permission to court you. I asked if you are agreeable to this."

Erestor struggled to regain some of his lost dignity, when all he really wanted to do was fling himself in Glorfindel’s arms and shower him with kisses. Instead he answered calmly that he would be honored to be courted by Glorfindel.

Elrond had to dampen the mood then by reminding the enamored pair that there was still work to be done. Erestor returned to his office and Glorfindel to the training grounds, but not before the blond gave Erestor another smile and a promise to see him at the evening meal.

*********

In the weeks that followed it could often be asked just who was courting whom? Glorfindel knew he had often asked himself that very question. That first dinner after he had made his intentions known to Elrond and Erestor had been awkward. He and Erestor had exchanged smiles, and sneaked glances at the other when they thought the other’s head was turned, each fully realizing that they were not being so terribly subtle. Elrond had looked upon them both with a great deal of amusement. Indeed, the Peredhel seemed to accept Glorfindel’s attentions towards his ward, now that he knew they were honorable. Not that he did not plan on keeping an eagle eye on the Balrog slayer.

The next morning was when it all started. Glorfindel had arrived at his office to begin his day by going over some of the boring paperwork that accompanied his job as Seneschal. When he had opened the door to the before seldom-used facilities, he had been sure he had stumbled into the wrong office. Before, the room had been dark, dusty, and contained some of the most ugly furnishings Glorfindel had ever seen. But this office was beautiful! The old, dark, threadbare rug was gone; in its place was a woven carpet in rich colors. The beat-up sofa had been replaced by a new one that matched the deep blues and burgundy colors of the rug. Two plush armchairs now sat in front of Glorfindel’s desk, instead of the small wooden chairs that had caused one considerable pain to their neither-regions if one sat in them too long. And Glorfindel’s desk! The wood now shone with a good polishing that was helped along by Anor’s rays bouncing off it from clean and freshly draped windows.

Glorfindel went to that desk, just to make certain that indeed it still was his desk. He saw the papers he had left scattered about the evening before, but instead of his usual quill with its broken feather, a new deep blue one in a marble stand sat ready for his use. Glorfindel moaned aloud in bliss as his bottom met the new desk chair. He had often winced with back pain after some time spent in his old one, and this new chair with its rich coverings and padded back felt divine.

Exploring further, Glorfindel found more quills, fresh inks in a variety of colors, and rich parchment waiting to be used. Finally done exploring, and sitting back feeling quite satisfied, Glorfindel spied the note on one corner of the desk. Picking it up, he opened it and found himself sighing happily out loud at its content.

_"So that you may work in surroundings as lovely as yourself... Erestor"_

That night Erestor received a special smile and that warm solid hand was once again placed on his lower back as they walked together to the evening meal. This encouraged Erestor, and he began spoiling Glorfindel spectacularly.  At first, Glorfindel loved the gifts. Erestor proved to be an expert at determining what would bring one the greatest joy and pleasure, and he set out to provide Glorfindel with it all. Once he had moved past furnishing for Glorfindel’s office and personal quarters, Erestor then began showering the Balrog slayer with flowers, candy, and finally, books. But it did not stop there. Glorfindel now possessed the finest wardrobe of any Elf on Arda, with matching hair accessories!

Glorfindel looked at Erestor’s latest gift. The little hair clips in the shape of seashells were very pretty, and it was not that he did not appreciate them, but enough was enough. Erestor gave freely and had a loving and generous soul, but the little Elf was driving Glorfindel crazy. Glorfindel did not consider himself an arrogant Elf, but **he** wanted to be the one doing the courting.

Erestor spent time with him. They ate their meals together, seated next to each other. They attended entertainment together in the Halls of Fire. There had been strolls around the grounds even, nighttime walks in the romantic garden of Imladris, but Glorfindel still knew next to nothing about the smaller Elf who was Elrond’s Chief Councilor. He did not know what Erestor liked or disliked. He tried, Glorfindel did, to open Erestor up with questions about his life, but more often than not, Glorfindel did most of the talking. Glorfindel understood that Erestor was shy and not a social Elf, unlike himself. But Glorfindel was at wit’s end. Glorfindel knew Erestor liked his touch and was happy with his company. The advisor would smile shyly at him and ducked his little dark head, flushing with pleasure. He leaned into the hand that Glorfindel placed upon his back and enjoyed it when Glorfindel took his hand during their strolls, this Glorfindel knew to be true.

Glorfindel stood holding onto Erestor’s latest gift and knew this could not continue. He needed to take back some control over their courtship. Determined, he went in search of the advisor. Glorfindel found Erestor in Imladris’ vast libraries searching the shelves for some obscure volume. The advisor was perched upon a chair as he struggled to reach a volume on a higher shelf. Glorfindel’s gaze traveled over the dark clad form, stopping abruptly where the dark fabric stretched across what had to be the cutest, tightest little posterior Glorfindel had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Glorfindel bit his lip to stop his groan and shifted slightly as his leggings grew a little tighter. He looked away suddenly, guilty for ogling Erestor’s rear. Glorfindel had been very careful to keep his hands and any other body parts away from Erestor. He had promised to court the Elf honorably, but after seeing Erestor’s behind displayed in such a tempting manner, it was becoming difficult to keep his thoughts pure.

Glorfindel cleared his throat, his voice rougher than he intended. "Erestor, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Erestor turned and Glorfindel blanched at the Elf’s precarious position on the chair. "Glorfindel," Erestor sent the blond a smile and made Glorfindel very happy when he climbed down and came towards the blond.

Glorfindel took Erestor’s hand and drew him to a sofa; seating himself next to the Councilor he took a deep breath. "I wish to speak with you, Erestor."

Erestor smiled encouragingly at Glorfindel. It was now or never, Glorfindel thought. "Erestor I received your latest gift, the hair clips. Thank you, they are lovely." Glorfindel could not help but smile as Erestor flushed with joy and ducked his head, mumbling that he was glad Glorfindel liked them. "But," he said. "I want you to stop giving me gifts, Erestor." Glorfindel braced himself, expecting tears or some upset, but he was shocked when all his words were received with was a calm, "All right." 

Glorfindel knew his mouth was hanging open, but he had not expected Erestor to answer so simply, so accepting. "All right?" he asked.

Erestor frowned. "Glorfindel, I do not think this courting is working," he said.

Glorfindel paled. He had not wanted Erestor to stop courting him. Wait a minute, Glorfindel shook his head, he had not wanted to stop courting Erestor. He cleared his throat, almost afraid to ask. "What is not working, Erestor?"

Erestor looked confused and a cute pucker appeared in the middle of his forehead. "Well, I have courted you like I have read, but you have not done your part."

"My part?" Glorfindel asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, you have not done as the books said that you would." Erestor moved slightly away from Glorfindel, and Glorfindel could tell that the little advisor was angry with him all of a sudden.

"Erestor, what did the books say that I should do?" Glorfindel was fast losing his patience and had absolutely no clue what Erestor was talking about.

"When I gave you a gift I was supposed to receive a kiss or a hug, something in return. That is what the book said courtship was all about." Erestor sounded very sure of himself, and for one moment, Glorfindel found himself nodding along with the Councilor. Then he stopped, realizing what Erestor had said.

"Kisses!" Glorfindel practically shouted. "You have been waiting for me to kiss you?"

Erestor looked at the Balrog slayer as if he were the densest Elf on Arda. "Well, yes," he answered, as if it were obvious.

Glorfindel shook his head. He would never figure this Elf out. This had to be the oddest courtship Arda had ever seen. "Fine," he said. And with that, Glorfindel picked up the smaller Elf and deposited him squarely on Glorfindel’s lap. Then he proceeded to kiss the stunned Advisor breathless.

To be continued...  
  
---


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Eleven

  


Glorfindel had convinced Erestor that since Erestor’s way of courting was apparently not working, to allow Glorfindel to try his method of courtship; after several weeks of Glorfindel’s attentions, Erestor had to agree it was the better method. Glorfindel did not try and match Erestor in the giving of gifts no, his was simpler, more personal. It started one evening long after the other Imladris residents had called their workdays done. Erestor was still hard at work in his office when Glorfindel decided to interrupt.

Erestor looked up as the Elda opened the door. He smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, Glorfindel. I must finish this report for Elrond. Go on to dinner without me." That said, Erestor lowered his head and returned to work.

So engrossed was he in facts and figures that he jumped when strong hands were laid upon his tense shoulders. Any protest was halted, however, as those strong warrior hands began kneading the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. Erestor groaned, and his head fell forward to rest on his desk. Erestor could not help the moans of pleasure as the hours of work were eased from his body. Glorfindel paused only once, and that was to gather Erestor’s heavy length of hair and lay it over one shoulder. He worked the knotted neck and back gently but firmly, enjoying the sounds that his touch brought from Erestor. Glorfindel only wished that he were touching bare skin instead of the robe that concealed it. Glorfindel could feel the muscle shift along Erestor’s back and arms as he rubbed. He indulged himself by enjoying the silken feel of the skin above Erestor’s robe along his neck. It was baby soft, and the fragrance that rose from Erestor’s hair flooded Glorfindel’s senses, light sandalwood with a hint of rosemary. "Glorious," Glorfindel thought.

Glorfindel continued until he had reduced Erestor to mush. Glorfindel leaned down and gently kissed the crown of dark locks. "Ready for some dinner now, sweet one?" Glorfindel moved around to the front of the desk and could not control his smirk as Erestor raised his head and looked back at him with sated, sleepy eyes. His smirk disappeared, though, when Erestor stood and stretched, arching his back with his arms outspread. Glorfindel could barely prevent his groan as Erestor's delectable little body was shown off so enticingly through his robes. Erestor shook his head, sending his dark locks dancing back in place, the ends curling over his buttocks. In his innocence he had no idea how his provocative actions affected Glorfindel.

Erestor came from behind his desk to walk with Glorfindel to the door. "What?" he asked, not understanding the strange light in the blond’s eyes. But Glorfindel only smiled and placed that hand back at its home, the small of Erestor’s back.

Glorfindel and Erestor joined Elrond at the head table. Glorfindel held a chair out for Erestor to slip into, and before the smaller Elf could serve himself, the Elda had filled his glass with the rich red wine Elrond served at the head table. The servants quickly served the Chief Councilor and Seneschal. The meal was spent discussing their day, and the exchange of ideas and information made Erestor warm inside. To him it seemed the thing a family might do to tell each other of their days and plans. The companionship was genial and Elrond in a pleasant mood. Glorfindel also enjoyed the company and meal. He looked contently about the Hall. His warriors were seated about the room, enjoying the fine fare and atmosphere.

It was as Glorfindel was looking about that he noticed one of the newer warriors, Hauth, looking towards the head table. Glorfindel frowned and followed the Elf’s gaze to see what had him so mesmerized. Glorfindel’s frown became even fiercer when he saw that it was his Erestor who had captured the other warrior’s regard. Glorfindel almost growled at the look of desire for *his Erestor* in the other Elf's eyes. He watched the eyes as they swept over Erestor’s seated figure. Glorfindel kept his gaze on his warrior as he laid an arm across the back of Erestor’s chair. Deliberately his fingers snagged a lock of dark hair and played with it, running the silken locks through his fingers over and over again. Glorfindel’s chest swelled with satisfaction as the guard's gaze sharply met his own. He let the warning to stay away show clearly. His claim staked, Glorfindel returned his attention to the meal and Erestor.

After the meal, everyone adjourned to the Halls of Fire for entertainment. Elrond had allowed a traveling group to join his own musicians that evening. Thus, dancing was a popular choice for everyone that night. Glorfindel and Erestor joined Elrond in watching the Elves twirl about the Hall, each eagerly accepting one more drink and enjoying the lively atmosphere. The music changed to a slow, romantic number, and Glorfindel seized the opportunity to hold Erestor in his arms. He rose, and smiling down at Erestor, held out a hand. Erestor accepted with a shy smile, and the pair moved to the dance floor. Gently Glorfindel drew Erestor into his embrace. They swayed slowly, their gazes locked together. Erestor’s moved his arm a little higher on the Elda’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of Glorfindel’s golden locks against the skin of his hand.

The Hall, the noise of others, even the dance floor seemed to disappear as they became caught up in each other. Glorfindel stared down into those night-hued eyes, swearing he could see the very stars in their depths. Erestor looked deep into the little bits of trapped sky that were Glorfindel’s eyes, warm summer days coming to mind. The music changed, neither noticed. Dance partners changed again and again, they did not leave the floor. It was only the sound of the music coming to a close that reluctantly parted the pair. Erestor shook his head and finally looked about him, shocked to see the Hall all but deserted. They had danced the night away.

Glorfindel escorted Erestor to his quarters. The soft kiss they shared still bore some of the night's magic, and Erestor fairly floated. He closed the door softly, Glorfindel’s eyes following his until the thick wood door parted them. Erestor performed his nightly routine with a dreamy smile upon his lips. Clad only in soft sleeping trousers, Erestor moved towards his turned-down bed. There upon his pillow lay a small rolled-up parchment, tied with a white ribbon that was almost lost among the snowy bed pillows. Picking up the rolled note, Erestor climbed into bed. Carefully he unrolled the parchment, and moving his lone candle a bit closer, he began to read:

_As a young Elf in Valinor, my time was spent learning to become a strong warrior. When I crossed the Helcaraxë, the goal was to survive. My years in Gondolin, I served my King, my people, and my city. Never did there seem time for love, and I despaired of ever finding it. I have not the words, cannot be as eloquent as you can, in expressing myself to you, Erestor. So, I borrow the words of others to tell you what is in my heart._

_Glorfindel_

> _Your lips speak soft sweetness_  
>  Your touch a cool caress  
>  I am lost in your magic  
>  My heart beats within your chest  
>    
>  I think of you each morning  
>  And dream of you each night  
>  I think of your arms being around me  
>  And cannot express my delight  
>    
>  Never have I fallen  
>  But I am quickly on my way  
>  You hold a heart in your hands  
>  That has never been given away. 

Erestor laughed and clutched the note tightly to his chest. The smile that crossed his face was blinding. Erestor fell back against his pillows, giggling like he had never done as an Elfling. He was, at that very moment, blissfully happy! He was in love, and that love was returned. Erestor longed to run to Glorfindel’s room and shower the Elda’s face with kisses, but that would not be very proper. For a brief second, the temptation to throw proprietary to the wind was almost more than Erestor could resist, but then an image of Elrond’s stern features filled his mind and the urge was suppressed. That night, sleep did not come quickly for Erestor, not when he had to reread Glorfindel’s note several more times. That floating feeling inspired by the blond’s words finally followed him to sleep.

*********

Erestor was still joyous as he rose and prepared for his day. He hurried through the morning toiletries, anxious to see his love. Once he had arrived for breakfast, however, Erestor’s face fell, as he did not see Glorfindel seated at the table. Elrond saw his downcast face and reminded him that Glorfindel was leaving this morning for a fortnight-scheduled patrol. Erestor sat, dejected, and fought the sudden rush of moisture that rose in his eyes.

Elrond smiled and gently reached over to touch Erestor’s hand to gain his attention. "If you hurry, pen dithen, you may catch him before he leaves." Elrond had not finished his words before Erestor was up and rushing from the room.

Erestor looked frantically about the busy courtyard, but he did not see Glorfindel anywhere. Erestor hesitantly approached one of the warriors who had not mounted his horse yet. The young warrior smiled at Erestor and directed him to the stables. Erestor stepped into the dim interior, his eyes requiring a moment to adjust. "Glorfindel," he called out.

"I am here, little one." Erestor heard Glorfindel’s voice and as his eyes adjusted he saw the Elda strapping packs on his mount. Erestor hurried towards the blond, relief spreading through him that he did not miss his chance. "I wanted to say goodbye, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel caught Erestor’s hands as the advisor reached his side. He gave those slim, graceful fingers a squeeze and smiled happily down into Erestor’s dark eyes. "I am glad that you caught me, Erestor. I did not wish to leave you without a goodbye, but I did not want to disturb you so early this morn."

Erestor smiled brilliantly, pleased all the more at Glorfindel’s thoughtfulness. "I will miss you, Glorfindel." Erestor confessed shyly, ducking his head at being so bold. "And I loved your letter to me last eve."

Glorfindel pulled the smaller Elf into his arms and just held him tightly for several moments. "I will miss you also, Erestor. But I have arranged for little reminders of me to be left for you."

Glorfindel placed a finger under Erestor’s chin and raised that lovely face to his hungry gaze. "So you do not forget me," he said, and bent down, covering Erestor’s lips with his own.

The kiss was not the gentle, somewhat tentative caresses they had shared before. No, this time Glorfindel let Erestor feel his hunger for him, his desire, and his want. Glorfindel’s tongue swept across Erestor’s lips only once before plunging inside to taste every inch of the Councilor’s mouth. Erestor had no resistance against this sheer desire, nor a chance to respond. He was swept along in Glorfindel’s hunger and could do nothing but hang on. Glorfindel released Erestor’s lips, leaving the advisor flushed and breathing heavily.

Erestor stared up at Glorfindel, stunned. His lips still tingled and his stomach was a flutter. Glorfindel graced him with one more loving smile before he released Erestor and moved to join his men. Erestor was left standing alone in the stables, still recovering from that kiss.

*********

For the first time ever, Erestor went about his duties with a wandering mind. Instead of trade agreements and warehouse stores, his mind relived strong arms and demanding lips. Many a strange look did Erestor receive over the next days. None could remember the efficient Chief Councilor ever needing a reminder, never needing a question repeated more than once, and never had the advisor to Lord Elrond forgotten a meeting, but all these things occurred during the time that Lord Glorfindel was absent from Imladris. What kept Erestor in that state of bliss were the reminders that Glorfindel had promised would be left for Erestor.

Glorfindel might not be present, but from afar he still wooed Erestor zealously. Each morning, Erestor’s favorite foods arrived at his door delivered by a smiling, but closed-lipped servant. Each evening after a lonely day at work, Erestor would arrive in his chambers to find a full steaming bath, fragrant with his favorite scents, and next to that inviting tub, a goblet of rich wine. His favorite deserts would be served at the evening meal, and most special of all, the love notes placed upon his pillow each night.

Erestor looked over at the white rose that decorated his dressing table. He could still remember the first night after Glorfindel had departed. He had returned to his rooms after an absent-minded day, depressed. Eating alone, and with no nightly affections... with no Glorfindel... had left him sad and lonely. Erestor had been shocked at the bath that awaited him, but nothing prepared him for the note and the rose upon his pillow. He had picked the beautiful flower up and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. He marveled at the flower, which was pure white except for the very tips, which looked as if they had been touched by a blush. Moved, he sat and unfolded his love's gift and read:

> _The Red Rose whispers of passion,_  
>  And the White Rose breathes of love.  
>  O’ the Red Rose is a falcon,  
>  And the White Rose is a dove.  
>  But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
>  With a flush on its petal tips;  
>  For the love that is purest and sweetest  
>  And has a kiss of desire on the lips. (2) 

*********

It was no wonder, then, that when Glorfindel’s patrol finally did return, Erestor was the very first to greet them. Erestor maintained his dignity, barely, and awaited Glorfindel’s dismissal of his warriors and his dismounting. Once some measure of privacy was given, he threw himself into the Balrog slayer's arms. He laughed and blushed furiously as Glorfindel rained kisses upon his face. Between gasps of "missed you’s" Erestor was finally set back onto his feet.

Glorfindel cupped that face he had missed, and looked deep into those dark eyes. Glorfindel could barely stop kissing Erestor’s sweet face, so desperately had he missed his little silent advisor. The words rushed out, no longer content to remain merely in his heart. . "I could not stand another day away from you, Erestor. I love you, pen dhínen. Bond to me, Erestor. Be mine for all eternity."

To be continued...  
  
---


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Twelve

  


"Bond, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked, with stunned disbelief in his voice.

Erestor's knees trembled and gave out. He would have fallen, had not Glorfindel clutched him tightly in his strong arms. Glorfindel could do nothing about the huge smile that graced his fair features as he nodded down into Erestor's stunned eyes. Erestor shrieked that was the only word for the sound that left his shocked vocal cords. He flung his arms about Glorfindel's shoulders and buried his face in the Balrog slayer’s tunic. Tears of happiness filled his eyes, and all he could do was nod against the Elda’s broad chest.

Glorfindel hugged his little love tighter and leaned down to whisper in one delicate ear. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

Erestor gulped and hiccupped, pulling back to smile blindingly at Glorfindel. "Y-yes," he stammered.

Glorfindel's shout of joy drew all's attention, and many curious faces watched, stunned, as the Elda picked Erestor up and swung him in a wild circle. "Come, we must tell Elrond." That said, Glorfindel grabbed Erestor's hand and began dragging him toward the Peredhel's office.

" _Oh, here we go again,"_ Erestor thought as he stumbled to keep pace with the blond’s long legs.  The pair burst into the half-Elf's office, coming to a breathless stop before a stunned Elrond. Glorfindel just laughed and pulled Erestor firmly against his side. He looked to his Lord. "Elrond, Erestor and I would like your blessing," Glorfindel announced.

Elrond frowned and leaned back into his chair. "Blessings for what, Glorfindel?" He had a sneaky suspicion about what the pair was asking, but wanted to hear it said aloud.

Erestor spoke up before Glorfindel could answer Elrond's question. "Glorfindel has asked me to bond with him, Elrond, and I have accepted."

Elrond's mouth fell open and he regarded the pair, astonished. Quickly trying to gather his scattered thoughts, he stammered out, "B-but you just met." Elrond stood finally and faced the now silent pair. "Is this not awfully fast?" he asked.

Glorfindel's face was serious when he met Elrond's pewter gaze firmly. "No, my Lord. We love each other and wish to be bond together for eternity. There will be no other for either of us."

Erestor also spoke up. Looking at his guardian, the Elf who had rescued him, given him a home. "Elrond, I love Glorfindel and need not more time to know in my heart that he is my soul mate." Erestor stepped from Glorfindel's side and went to Elrond's. He reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Elrond's cheek. He looked deeply into those unsure, worried eyes. "My heart tells me he is my one, my only one. Please say you are happy for me." Erestor pleaded.

Elrond melted; he could never refuse Erestor, not when he pleaded from the heart so. He hugged his _pen dithen_ close to him; Erestor would always be that little Elfling who followed him about, nightshirt dragging the ground and arms raised in mute appeal. He pulled back and looked down at Erestor. "I do not seek to deny you your heart’s desire, Erestor. I am just worried that you and Glorfindel are rushing into this bond. But perhaps with the next year of betrothal you will become better acquainted, and my fears will be eased." (Little One)

Erestor's shout of "A Year!" was followed closely by Glorfindel's loud groan.

Elrond looked over Erestor’s head at Glorfindel. "Surely you, Glorfindel, remember the traditional year’s wait on all betrothals? It is customary."

Erestor pulled back from Elrond and returning to Glorfindel’s side stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I refuse to wait a year." Elrond would have laughed had the situation been less serious. There his Chief Councilor stood, an Elf feared for his sharp mind and sharper tongue, pouting.

Glorfindel placed placating hands upon Erestor’s shoulders and turned the Councilor to face him. "Elrond is correct, _pen dithen_. It is customary to wait for a year." Glorfindel almost groaned aloud once again. * _How was he to keep his hands off Erestor for a year?*_ (Little One)

But Elrond and Glorfindel underestimated the sheer determination of Erestor’s will. Looking from one to the other, he warned, smirking, "I will not wait a year." Only Elrond grew worried about this pronunciation, Glorfindel having not been exposed to the sheer force of nature that was Erestor when he was determined. Glorfindel eyed the pair, perplexed, not sure what Erestor could do to change the tradition.

Elrond frowned and attempted to look severe. "Just what are you saying, Erestor?"

Erestor’s smirk grew; he could taste victory. "You know very well what I am saying, Elrond. I will not wait a year. I will seduce Glorfindel within the first month!" Erestor proudly proclaimed. Erestor might be shy and more often than not silent, but he was determined to have Glorfindel, and he did not want to wait!

Now it was Glorfindel’s mouth that fell open as he stuttered out. "S-seduce...ME?" he loudly exclaimed, but was ignored by the battle of wills being fought by Elrond and his ward, Erestor.

"Seduce me?" he asked again, moving to Erestor’s side, his tone no longer shocked, but with an almost hopeful lift to it.

Erestor ignored his Balrog slayer for now. He knew when he had Elrond on the ropes; now it was time to move in for the kill. Erestor was not Chief Councilor for nothing! "You know I will, Elrond. I will slip into his room, undress, and climb into his bed. I will start by kissing every inch as I slowly undress him; down I will lick and suck until-."

Elrond shouted out, "All right!" interrupting Erestor’s descriptive words. He knew when he was beaten.

Glorfindel swallowed almost painfully. His gaze was internal as images of Erestor licking every inch of his body danced in his head. Glorfindel shifted about, trying to find some additional room in leggings that had grown impossibly tight. * _Oh! Elrond, please give in!*_ Glorfindel silently pleaded.

And so the haggling began. The battle of wills was fought around him while Glorfindel stood silently, not daring to interrupt despite the negotiations determining the rest of his existence and that of his heart’s desire. Numbers were tossed out, only to be rejected by a firm shake of Erestor’s dark head. Finally Elrond, at wit’s end, shouted out, "Six months," and Erestor cried, "Agreed!"

Only then did the Advisor seem to remember his promised one’s presence, and he turned to Glorfindel, a big victory smile gracing his fair features. Pulling Erestor into his arms, Glorfindel was heard to say, "Had better be a quick six months."

*********

The announcement came as no shock to the residents of Imladris, nor did the unusually short betrothal period. Many were wont to smirk as they beheld the betrothed Balrog slayer with a gleeful Erestor always at his side. Who would wear the pants in their relationship was the topic of many a conversation and wager. Despite his victory over Elrond, Erestor was very attentive and thankful of his love, Glorfindel. He still followed the Elda’s courting guidelines, thus no more gifts. But many a night the pair could be found seated close together reading aloud their favorite books. Erestor and Glorfindel took full advantage of their time to discover everything about the other. They shared their hopes, dreams, and even their fears, each realization only bring them closer together.

But as the fourth month approached, the wait began to wear upon them. Glorfindel should have seen trouble coming.

It started out innocently enough. Glorfindel delighted in teaching Erestor all he knew about kissing. Their explorations grew from sweet and tender to hot and passionate, often spending hours kissing, tongues tangled in heated combat. At first their embraces had been safe, arms wrapped about the other, bodies a discreet distance apart. Gradually, however, their forms moved closer until finally, they would be flush against each other, every inch of their bodies as close as possible. After that, it was only a matter of time until kisses became not enough and hands became involved. Touching, exploring, stroking, all designed to inflame their desires, and inflame them they did!

Glorfindel discovered that Erestor indeed had the softest skin he had ever felt, and Erestor discovered the joys of a heavy muscled form lying atop his body. Glorfindel loved the little mews and moans Erestor would make, and Erestor became very excited when Glorfindel growled at him. But after going to their separate beds, alone, night after night, the frustration began to show. Not to mention, Glorfindel’s hand ached! Which led them to their current situation. Deep into one of the plush sofas in the deserted library, Glorfindel lying between Erestor’s widespread thighs, about to explode.

Erestor whimpered and thrust his hips up sharply, rubbing his aching groin against the hard bulge currently pressing against his own. He nibbled sharply on the warm, smooth, golden skin of Glorfindel’s neck and wrapped his legs tighter about the blond’s waist. * _Oh, he so wished for less of these blasted clothes!*_ Glorfindel was groaning and trying desperately to control the need to rip off the robes covering Erestor’s delectable body. He thrust his own length roughly against Erestor’s, wringing more cries from the squirming Advisor.

Control finally shattered, Glorfindel flung himself away from Erestor. "No more, Erestor! I cannot take any more of this," Glorfindel swore, breath heavy and labored. He stood next to the sofa and looked down at the enticement that was Erestor, caught in the thrall of desire.

Erestor cried out as Glorfindel rose off him. He lay flushed, body spread out, unable to believe that Glorfindel had stopped. He raised his arms, full red lips shiny with moisture, cheeks tinted pink with arousal, and black eyes beseechingly tempting in their desperation. "Glorfindel," he pleaded, body so close to release.

Glorfindel could not tear his eyes away. He dropped to his knees, grasping Erestor's hips and pulling him forward on the sofa, spreading Erestor's legs so he could kneel between them. "Shhh, _pen velui_. I will take care of you." (Lovely One)

Erestor whimpered as Glorfindel's hands slid under his robe and began sliding up his body. His eyes stayed locked on Glorfindel's blazing gaze. Glorfindel made quick work of the ties to Erestor's leggings, and when the Elda wrapped a strong hand around his length, he closed his eyes in ecstasy.  "No, open your eyes, Erestor. Look at me, love." Glorfindel stroked from root to tip and paused, waiting for Erestor to meet his gaze before he swept a thumb across the tip, gathering the moisture before stroking back down. He set a slow pace, each upward and downward caress bringing enticing sounds from Erestor's throat.

Erestor arched, pushing himself deeper into Glorfindel's hand. "Please," he whispered. Then he cried out as Glorfindel answered his pleading with a faster pace. Up and down, a pause to gather Erestor's seed, making the slide down so much easier. Glorfindel twisted his wrist sharply, once, twice, and Erestor came undone, shooting his seed into Glorfindel's welcoming fist.

Erestor panted and lay spread out with Glorfindel's head resting against his thigh. Gradually, his breathing slowed. "Glorfindel?" he asked, voice concerned. Glorfindel had not moved, his head still buried against Erestor's lower body.

Glorfindel rose reluctantly, his own leggings stretched to their limits and his control as well. Glorfindel needed a cold bath and his hand on his own length, and not in that order. He silently helped Erestor rise and adjust his own clothing, and then very carefully, he drew the smaller Elf into his embrace.

"Erestor, my love, I adore you, but I cannot do this any longer or we will be bond long before the six month date. I am going on a long patrol." Glorfindel released Erestor and looked down into the suddenly miserable dark eyes.

Erestor felt horribly guilty. Here he had enjoyed his release at Glorfindel's hands, but the blond was refusing to allow him to return the pleasure instead he was running from him. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, voice thick with tears.

Glorfindel felt his heart clench at the look of shame mixed with hurt on his little love's face. He hugged the Advisor tight again. "No, Erestor. You have done nothing wrong." Glorfindel pulled away and cupped Erestor's face. He waited for Erestor to met his gaze before continuing. "I love you, Erestor. I want you so very much that if I stay we will end up joined. I loved giving you pleasure and watching you come undone in my arms is something I hope to see for eternity. But I am only an Elf, Erestor, and my control can only be stretched so far. So it is best, my little bird, if I distance myself from your enticing self for a while."

Erestor nodded miserably. He did not wish for Glorfindel to suffer, and he had to admit, the wait was becoming more and more difficult. "You will send me messages?" Erestor asked.

"Of course. Now wish me a good night and I will see you in a couple of weeks." Glorfindel gave Erestor no time to reply before he covered the Advisor's mouth with his own, hungrily trying to capture two weeks worth of Erestor's special taste to content himself with. Glorfindel released Erestor's lips only when the need for breathing became critical. He gave the sad Elf one more squeeze and smile before turning and leaving the room.

To be continued...  
  
---


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Thirteen

  


Glorfindel managed to keep himself out of Erestor’s bed by absenting himself from Imladris. He accepted any and all patrol assignments and delivered several messages for Elrond. How he managed to stay away he had no idea, but he survived, and was finally returning to Imladris to claim his little love. Now if he could only stay out of Erestor’s seductive clutches for the next couple of days. Glorfindel had to keep reminding himself that he was the elder in this relationship; surely he could control his libido? But it only took the memory of those bewitching black eyes tempting him to send him scurrying for privacy to take matters in hand.

Glorfindel rode up to Imladris and could not prevent the radiant smile that broke across his features as a figure in black raced towards him, crying his name joyously. Glorfindel dismounted and laughed as his arms were immediately filled with an excited Erestor. He cut off Erestor’s cry of "You are back!" with his hungry lips, devouring the first touch and taste of his Erestor after so long parted. Glorfindel groaned as the taste of his love exploded across his tongue. No one tasted as Erestor did a combination of sweetest fruits and most decadent desserts no matter how impossible the combination, only Erestor could pull it off.

When Glorfindel finally released Erestor’s lips, the Advisor could only lean weakly against the Elda, legs gone too weak to support his weight. "I am glad you are home, Glorfindel. I missed you," Erestor whispered, his face buried in the blond’s chest.

Glorfindel kissed the dark crown and rested his chin atop Erestor’s silky hair. "I missed you as well, love, but you know why I could not stay."

Erestor raised his head and titled up his face, smirking at Glorfindel. "Yes, I know. You could not resist me," he declared quite self-satisfied.

Glorfindel threw back his head, roaring with laughter.  It was several moments before he could answer his smug future mate; all he could do was squeeze Erestor until he squealed. "You are right, little one, as always," Glorfindel finally declared earning himself a pleased smile in return.

Erestor released Glorfindel, only to take his hand and pull him towards the front steps where Elrond awaited them.

"Glorfindel, welcome home," Elrond said, smiling at the Seneschal.

Glorfindel nodded and returned his Lord’s smile, all the while thinking to himself how far they had come. It was not long ago that Elrond would have had his head for his familiarity with Erestor, and now the Lord stood smiling at them.  Elrond turned to walk with them indoors. He questioned Glorfindel about the lack of Orc activity during the patrols, happy with the lack of threat about Imladris lands. He left them once in front of his office, but asked Erestor to join him soon after getting Glorfindel settled back in.

Erestor paused once they were alone; he seemed to grow shy around Glorfindel now, his earlier excitement giving way to demureness. Glorfindel frowned down at Erestor’s lowered head. He placed a finger under his love’s chin and raised Erestor’s flushed face up. "What is this?" he asked gently.

Erestor managed to smile, but it was a nervous effort at best. "We have started planning the bonding and discussing the details. Elrond has explained to me what to expect, but he wished to know who you would have presenting you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel frowned; he had forgotten about that tradition. Typically family members presented the bonding couple, but his family was all in Valinor. "I had forgotten about the need for someone to present me. Elrond will be performing this honor for you?" he asked Erestor.

Erestor nodded. "Yes, and he suggested Lady Galadriel as your attendant. He said that you have known her since the crossing and that you have a distant kinship with her?"

"That is a good idea... yes, Galadriel would do. I will send her a message immediately, asking her to attend me. I just hope she can arrive in time." Glorfindel drew Erestor back into his arms, regarding the Councilor worriedly. "If she cannot arrive in time, we may have to postpone the bonding, love. Would that be all right, Erestor?"

"No," Erestor replied, but at Glorfindel’s crestfallen look, he added with a gentle smile, "I guess it is a good thing, then, that I already sent her a message. She and Lord Celeborn will arrive in the morning." Erestor laughed as Glorfindel squeezed him tightly in relief. Erestor drew back only to reach up and cup the Elda’s face in his elegant hands. He captured Glorfindel’s sparkling azure gaze with his own dark one. "We will belong to each other for all eternity. I will not accept anything that keeps us from bonding our bodies and souls together as one." he promised in all seriousness.

"I can barely wait," Glorfindel whispered, before lowering his lips to meet Erestor’s waiting ones.

*********

That was to be their last contact as tradition kicked in. Erestor and Glorfindel spent the rest of the day and night apart. The bonding couple was to use this time to say goodbye to their lives as single Elves, Elrond instructed, in order to prepare themselves to become one instead of two. Each was instructed to use this time to think on what they were about to undertake. The faer of an unbound Elf must be prepared for the joining to another, Elrond explained. The mind, body, and heart must be cleansed; two could not be truly bound until all doubts and fears were addressed.

Elrond went on to tell Erestor and Glorfindel that their desires must be shared so that neither went into a bond unknowing of his heart’s wants. When their bodies joined, their faer would become one, and each must have the same wants and needs. So each was given a thick journal and a quill, and instructed to write down their innermost thoughts. Then a simple meal would be brought to each, for they were not to leave their quarters that night. A bath filled with rich sage should be taken, and each was to sleep unclothed. Their journals would be exchanged the next morning, and the afternoon was time for reflection and the last opportunity to speak any fears. If they agreed and accepted the other’s deepest hopes laid out in the journals, they would sign their names, and the family member presenting them would accept and bear witness by their own signature, Elrond for Glorfindel and Galadriel for Erestor thus ensuring that their loved ones were given only to an Elf who would make all their dreams come true.

Erestor sat curled upon his bed. He eyed the journal for some time, thinking of what he wanted from, and with, Glorfindel. Finally as Anor began to set, he started to write. What did he want? Erestor’s first thought was of his family. Yes, he wanted a family. He wanted Glorfindel to be his family, his place of belonging, his refuge, never to leave him. Elrond had tried, the half-Elf had loved and welcomed him into his fold, but Elrond belong to the whole of Imladris, not just to Erestor, and Erestor was possessive enough to want someone of his very own.

Erestor wanted the love he felt as he gazed into Glorfindel’s eyes. The warmth, security, and excitement that just being in the Elda’s presence brought him. Never had he felt more special, more wanted, more alive than when Glorfindel looked at him, held him, or kissed him, and Erestor wanted that for eternity.

He wanted to share everything that he was with Glorfindel. Erestor did not have grand dreams, but those he did have all involved a sense of safety, of comfort, and acceptance. Glorfindel accepted him, his shyness, and book loving, his need for quiet and love of solitary moments. Glorfindel loved all of him. He finally found his one who did not tell him to socialize more, to talk more, or to change in any way.

Erestor wanted to be there for Glorfindel. He wanted to offer the shelter of his own embrace to the re-born warrior. To be there after the long patrols or days of strenuous training. To rub away the pain of stressed muscles and provide a shoulder for a weary head. He wanted to be the one, Valar forbid, who tended to any injuries received from defending their beloved home. Erestor wanted to be the one to laugh at Glorfindel’s terrible jokes. He wanted their rooms to be the sanctuary they both needed. Erestor wanted to make all Glorfindel’s dreams and hopes come true, and drive away any sadness or heartache. In his arms, he wanted the Elda to always have peace.

And finally, Erestor longed to share his body with Glorfindel. To find that aching, gut-wrenching pleasure and release that Glorfindel’s touch promised. He wanted his awakening desires satisfied by the one who had stirred him, drawn him out of his shell, and brought him to life. Oh, how Erestor longed for Glorfindel’s possession! To lie upon their bed, to touch freely without guilt or fear of regret, to join his body to his golden warrior’s and know bliss for eternity. There Erestor had to stop, his face flushed he closed the journal and sat it aside. Tis enough, he thought.

*********

Glorfindel sat upon his balcony, watching as Ithil grew large and round in the night sky. He moved his single candle closer and began to write.

Glorfindel’s heart and faer had recognized Erestor from the first moment he had seen the small, dark shadow standing behind Elrond. What he wanted from Erestor was a sense of ‘home’ his heart felt when in the Councilor’s care. Even before his rebirth, Glorfindel has wandered Arda, in spirit at least, alone, never having found his heart’s mate. He had not believed in love at first sight until that day in the madness of Imladris’ courtyard while preparing for war. There and then, his faer had settled, wandering no more, settled on a small dark-haired and eyed Advisor, a lonely, shy orphan who captured hearts without his even knowing it.

Glorfindel’s heart, for all its outer warrior’s skin, was as fragile and innocent as Erestor’s own. But in Erestor’s care it had been set free and eagerly embraced. That is what Glorfindel wanted - the freedom to love fully and completely with every fiber of his being. His heart’s home was in Erestor’s care, and Glorfindel wanted that for all eternity. To have that sensitive, loving soul nurture him, comfort him, and want only him... truly this was a great Valar’s gift bestowed onto him.

Glorfindel wanted to be Erestor’s shelter, his refuge, a place where the tender, shy Elf could find sanctuary. He wanted to be Erestor’s champion for all time, his guardian who stood between Erestor and the world that did not understand or appreciate the very wonder that was Erestor. Glorfindel wanted that sharp, relentless mind challenging him, probing his every thought, and making him see Arda in new and different ways. Glorfindel wanted to show Erestor that he would never be alone, that Glorfindel would never leave him, always be by his side. He wanted to be Erestor’s rock.

Glorfindel longed for the time when each day would be greeted by Erestor’s side, when they would share their toils, joys, and disappointments. He longed to hold Erestor in his arms, knowing that none could challenge his right to do so. Glorfindel wanted to spoil Erestor, to see his delight in each new thing they shared or experienced together. He wanted to watch each day begin and end, always discovering the joys of rebirth with Erestor securely in his arms. And oh how he longed to make Erestor his own, to share the first blessings of joining with his love, to discover the joys of release through their touches and kisses. He wanted to see that lovely form flushed with passion’s first kiss, and to know that it was his touch that brought such joy and rapture.

But most of all, Glorfindel wanted Erestor to be his family, his responsibility, his home, and his love for all eternity. His face flushed with his needs so clearly written, Glorfindel closed the journal.  It was enough...

*********

_Lórien smiled down upon the sleeping Elves, filling their resting hearts and faer with gentle dreams of the life they would share together. The Valar blessed this union._

*********

The next morning Erestor answered the knock upon his door and was greeted by a smiling Galadriel. The Lady hugged him and stood back holding out a hand, smiling at Erestor’s nervous scurrying for the journal. He handed it over with trembling hands, watching almost fearfully as it disappeared into the Lady’s arms. It was not easy turning over all your deepest thoughts into another’s care, and Erestor realized this was the true test. It was not the writing that was of such importance, but the trust required in the giving up to another, placing your heart and faer into another’s care. Galadriel placed a gentle kiss on Erestor’s forehead, and all his fears vanished. "Thank you, my Lady," he whispered.

Just a few moments later, another knock came. This time it was Elrond, and he just as solemnly handed over a journal, placing it carefully into Erestor’s waiting arms. "I will return in a few hours," Elrond said before leaving Erestor alone with Glorfindel’s heart, written upon the pages.

Each read the other’s words with tears of love running down their faces. There was no hesitation or doubt as they signed their names to the other’s future. Each joyously watched as their witnesses added their own signatures, and it was with breaths of anticipation that they saw the journals returned to their owners. How they made it through the day neither could say, only that they both watched the skies darken with contentment in their hearts. When the knocks upon their doors came, signifying it was time, Erestor and Glorfindel were ready to be bound for all eternity.

To be continued...  
  
---


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete

**Pen Dhínen**  
Chapter Fourteen

  


Erestor nervously ran a hand down his white robe. He opened the door, and was greeted by Elrond's smiling face. "Are you ready, _pen dithen_?" Elrond asked. (Little One)

Erestor swallowed and opened his mouth to reply, only to have his voice break as he tried to answer. Giving that idea up, he nodded.

"You look beautiful, Erestor," Elrond said, and indeed Erestor was exquisite. The stark, white traditional robe set off Erestor's snowy complexion, giving him an aura of purity that was fitting to the occasion. The night blackness of his hair and eyes was even more marked, the contrast making memorable, mesmerizing picture. Erestor's lovely face was flushed, and he licked his red lips nervously. Elrond held out a hand, and Erestor placed his own shaking one in it.

Elrond led Erestor through the halls of Imladris, not towards Glorfindel's quarters, but to the guest rooms. Most of Imladris' residents lined the halls, and Erestor flushed all the more for the attention. But as he and Elrond traveled the distance separating him from Glorfindel, Erestor could not help but gasp at the loveliness of the journey. Each solemn Elf held in their hands a white candle the light from these provided a path of hope and a sense of reverence.

Elrond stopped before a large door and knocked. Galadriel's voice bade them enter, and Erestor clutched Elrond's hand more tightly as the door swung open. Galadriel smiled at the pair and moved back, allowing them entrance into the candle-lit room. Erestor's breath caught at his first glimpse of Glorfindel. The Elda was a golden vision bathed in soft light. His long, unbound hair fell about his white robe, the fair strands mixing with the purity of the blond's garments. Glorfindel's tall, broad frame filled the robe, making him appear very imposing. Erestor could not help but tremble, the fear of the unknown for their first time frightening him.

That was until Erestor's eyes were caught and held by the Elda's blazing orbs. Those cerulean depths were filled with so much tender regard that Erestor's own dark gaze softened, and he smiled gently at his soon to be mate. Elrond led Erestor forward to stand across from Galadriel and Glorfindel. Galadriel cleared her throat hoping to receive the pair's attention, but their eyes stayed locked together.

"You both have received and signed your names to the other's journal, and they have been witnessed. Elrond?" Galadriel gestured for the Peredhel to continue.

Elrond moved behind Erestor and placed his hands upon the smaller Elf's shoulders. The Lord of Imladris met Glorfindel's gaze seriously, no smiles or gentle teasing in his gray orbs. "Lord Glorfindel, Seneschal of Imladris, I give into your care one who is precious to me. You have agreed to hold his heart and faer carefully and lovingly forever more. Erestor is a caring and tender soul, who shall for all eternity be a steadfast, loving spouse. He is a pure jewel." Elrond tenderly removed the long robe, baring Erestor to Glorfindel's gaze. Elrond brushed a kiss atop Erestor's head before he moved away, the robe draped over his arm.

Glorfindel struggled to keep his eyes focused above Erestor's neck the barest glimpse of pale perfect flesh would send his heart rate increasing and his arousal filling with blood. He did not want to look upon Erestor's enticing form and become aroused for his own disrobing was still to come.

Erestor forced himself not to cower and cover and shield his nudity from Glorfindel's eyes. He straightened his shoulders and stood proud and glorious before the Elda. Erestor's anxiety departed as he saw the Elda struggle to keep his eyes level with Erestor's own. He smirked. He knew Glorfindel wanted to look. Glorfindel saw the laughter in Erestor's night eyes, and his own gleamed back at the little Advisor, promising delightful retribution.

Galadriel moved to the side of Glorfindel instead of behind him as Elrond had done with Erestor, her silvery blue eyes twinkling up at the tall Elda. Elrond rolled his eyes at the other's amusement in what was supposed to be a solemn occasion. He cleared his throat, urging Galadriel to get on with it. But when Galadriel started to speak, Erestor became serious, his steadfast gaze locked with Glorfindel’s.

"Lord Erestor, I give into your care our Golden Lord, reborn from noble deeds to serve Arda gallantly once more. He is a valiant and mighty warrior who has a heart that is indeed golden. You have agreed to take that shining heart and guard its light forever more. May he be your shining beacon through any darkness." Galadriel removed the white robe adorning Glorfindel’s body and stepped to Elrond’s side.

Elrond nodded to the pair and led Galadriel towards the door; pausing over the threshold, he regarded the lovers once more. "May Eru bless this union, and the Valar guard it forever more."

Glorfindel and Erestor were now alone...

Suddenly shy, Erestor dropped his head, studying the tips of his bare, pink toes. Erestor felt the air about him shift and Glorfindel’s scent filled his senses. Now it was Glorfindel’s toes that became the object of interest. A large, warm hand cupped his face, and his eyes slowly lifted to Glorfindel's. The emotions Erestor saw there love, passion, and want had his breath catching and sent his heart racing. Erestor trembled and stepped forward into Glorfindel’s embrace.

Their lips met softly, the barest contact sending tingles along their spines all the way down to their toes. Glorfindel’s hands traced along Erestor’s high cheekbones, down to the line of his jaw, and across to Erestor’s chin. His fingers stroked across each raven brow, up to the high intelligent forehead, before Glorfindel’s fingers tangled in Erestor’s long hair. His hands ran down and up, caressing each silken strand, separating them with his fingers, and letting the locks slip through his fingers like soft rain. Erestor stood silent, caught in the spell Glorfindel’s touch created. The world around them was ever so quiet, peaceful and welcoming. Erestor never wanted to leave it.

Little feather-like kisses were placed on each eyelid before those lips traveled down his nose, the kiss upon its tip bringing a smile to Erestor’s face. It was that smiling mouth that Glorfindel next explored. Their lips pressed together and stilled, each memorizing the feel of firm yet pliant flesh against their own. Glorfindel’s tongue traced a path from corner to corner, journeying along Erestor’s plump lips like an explorer seeking a path home. Slowly Erestor’s mouth parted, and they shared a breath, the air mingling, their scents entwining to form one not two. Glorfindel’s tongue gently coaxed Erestor’s, drawing it forth to explore Glorfindel’s lips and mouth. It was as if this were their very first kiss.

Glorfindel pulled tenderly away. He captured one of Erestor’s hands, and holding it within both of his, brought it up to his chest. His gaze fell to that elegant hand, drawing Erestor’s gaze too. He rubbed the soft skin between both of his rougher palms, and then stroked the top of Erestor’s hands, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles around and around. Glorfindel turned Erestor’s hand over palm-up, and his fingers caressed that sensitive skin, separating each of Erestor’s fingers in turn, stroking from the tip down to the base. Erestor’s hand trembled. Not a word did either say to break the spell that gripped them.

Glorfindel’s eyes followed the path his hands traced as they traveled up Erestor’s arm, stopping briefly to tease the sensitive crease of the elbow, his breath catching as Erestor squirmed. Glorfindel hummed to himself when he reached Erestor’s shoulder, his broad hand stroking up and around from neck back down to Erestor’s collarbone. His fingers played along that bone, rubbing a path along its soft outer skin, his eyes following the path his hands made all the while. Glorfindel’s fingers met and rested where Erestor’s rapidly beating pulse could be felt. He used both hands in one long stroke down Erestor’s chest, palms rasping across Erestor’s nipples and raising them in his wake. Erestor could no longer contain his moan.

He trembled as Glorfindel’s lips followed the same path his hand had taken, and by the time Glorfindel’s mouth arrived at Erestor’s shoulder, Erestor was clutching the blond and crying out softly. Glorfindel used his hands to wrap securely around Erestor as his mouth explored his mate’s neck and chest. At the first touch of Glorfindel’s tongue upon his flesh, Erestor’s knees buckled.

"Glorfindel," he pleaded with a sobbing breath.

Erestor’s sob turned to a gasp as he was lifted in strong arms and laid tenderly upon the turned-down bed. Nothing could have prepared either for the feel of their bodies meeting for the first time without barriers, and each closed their eyes to savor the feeling. Erestor’s hands hesitated only for a moment before they rested on Glorfindel’s shoulders. His fingers tingled at the contact, and he had no control over them as they began exploring the warm, smooth skin of Glorfindel’s back and arms. Glorfindel moaned at Erestor’s touch, but he had not forgotten what he had been doing, and it was Erestor’s turn to moan as his nipple was licked. Erestor’s hands gripped hard, holding on as he was swept under by Glorfindel’s desire.

Glorfindel lovingly bathed the nub with his tongue, before he pulled the nipple into his mouth and sucked. Erestor’s body bowed off the bed, and his hands fisted in the golden locks tickling his chest. Glorfindel’s mouth left that nipple only to seek and enjoy its twin. His attentions had Erestor sobbing in need. Erestor lifted his hips, seeking some friction for his arousal, which was now heavy and weeping. He pressed himself again and again against Glorfindel, unable to stop the dance of his hips. Glorfindel’s hands moved down to pin Erestor’s lower body, stopping his thrusting and bringing pleas to Erestor’s lips. Glorfindel stopped those pleas by claiming Erestor’s mouth with his own. These kisses were not soft or exploratory, but hungry and possessive. Glorfindel thrust his tongue in Erestor’s mouth, capturing Erestor’s tongue; he sucked strongly on that slick muscle.

Glorfindel shifted, using a knee to firmly part the smaller Elf’s legs, settling himself atop Erestor and grinding their hips together. Erestor’s hands left red marks and scratches along the Elda’s back as he thrust up harder, seeking more relief for his burning length. Glorfindel took control of his passionate mate, and breaking their kiss, he rose up and once more firmly pinned Erestor’s hips to the mattress. Glorfindel’s eyes devoured the feast laid out before him. Never had he seen a more beautiful sight. Erestor’s midnight hued hair was tossed about, covering the white pillows. His little love’s face was flushed, cheeks and lips blazingly red, onyx eyes burning fiercely at Glorfindel, demanding to be satisfied.

It was those eyes that shattered Glorfindel’s control, and with a growl he bent down and licked a path from the root of Erestor’s length to the tip, pausing a moment to enjoy the sweet taste of his lover’s seed.

Erestor screamed, and his hands reached desperately for something to grasp, finally knotting themselves in the sheets. He could not prevent a second scream as Glorfindel’s hot mouth swallowed him whole. His hips broke the hold Glorfindel’s hands had on them and thrust sharply up, burying himself as deep as possible in that inferno that sucked and licked along his flesh. Glorfindel hummed appreciatively as the taste and feel of Erestor filled his mouth. His hands ran soothingly up and down Erestor’s tense and straining thighs. His hands moved under Erestor’s legs, and he pushed the smaller Elf’s knees up and apart, baring Erestor completely to Glorfindel’s gaze.

Glorfindel ignored Erestor’s whine of disappointment as he released his arousal with a wet pop. Glorfindel’s eyes hungrily devoured the sight of Erestor’s full, hard length with its weeping tip resting against the smaller Elf’s flat stomach. He leaned back in and swept his tongue across the tender globes in their delicate pouches. He carefully drew one globe in his mouth, sucking softly before releasing it and drawing the other into his hot mouth. He eyes traveled lower as he released the second globe. He groaned out loud at the sight of that pink, untouched opening and without thought his tongue reached out to taste.

Erestor shrieked; there was no other word for the sound that left his mouth. Then Glorfindel found himself hauled up by a surprisingly strong grasp. Arms and legs came about him, trapping him against Erestor’s body, and his mouth was attacked and consumed. Glorfindel’s body was covered in moisture making it slick and hard for Erestor to hold, and Glorfindel was able to free himself and rise between the smaller Elf’s legs. Glorfindel reached across Erestor’s arching body to the bottle of oil thoughtful provided for them. Erestor could only sob and plead, his body too aroused for him to feel fear. Glorfindel murmured soothing endearments as he fumbled with the bottle, finally opening it and coating his fingers. "Shush love, it’s all right," he whispered as he reached between Erestor’s legs. Glorfindel’s fingers circled the small opening, coating the skin with the thick oil. He leaned down and nibbled along Erestor’s lips and neck distracting Erestor from what his fingers were doing.

Erestor cried out as a finger breeched his body. Glorfindel stilled as he waited for Erestor’s body to adjust. Once the channel stopped clenching about his finger, Glorfindel wiggled the digit about, thrusting it in and out slowly. He had to tightly clench his own eyes at the incredible snug softness that surrounded his finger. Pulling back carefully, Glorfindel added a second finger, stretching the tight opening by scissoring his fingers. He watched Erestor’s face closely for signs of pain, but the lovely face was twisted with pleasure and flushed with need. Glorfindel smiled and curling his fingers, thrust them deep. Erestor’s body arched high off the bed with a cry. Glorfindel continued to stroke the nub inside Erestor’s channel, wring cry after cry out of Erestor.

Patience at an end, with a burning need to sheath himself inside the tight body, Glorfindel removed his fingers.  With shaking hands, and some spilled oil, he managed to coat his length and set the bottle aside. Glorfindel locked eyes with Erestor as he moved back close between the other Elf’s legs. He lined his arousal up at Erestor’s entrance, and with one strong thrust of his hips, slid fully inside. He swallowed Erestor’s cry with his lips and kept carefully still, waiting for Erestor to adjust. He pulled back and looked down into deep, dark eyes filled with love.

"I love you, Erestor," Glorfindel whispered, and he began to move.

Each gentle thrust brought gasps from their throats. Their hands reached for the other’s, their fingers entwining and locking tightly together. Erestor kept his eyes trained on those of his mate’s as each slide into his body brought them closer together. Breath sped up, hearts beat in synch, and bodies moved as one. There was no rush to release now, but a loving journey that swept upon them, surrounded them and bound their faer as one. The pleasure from their joining was more than either had ever imagined. Erestor’s body fit Glorfindel’s like it had been made especially for him, and Erestor reveled in the experience of Glorfindel’s flesh inside him.

Glorfindel cried out _he was so close!_ Freeing one hand, he reached between their bodies and grasped Erestor’s length, his thumb brushing across the sensitive tip. At that touch, Erestor arched up with a sob, his body coming undone in Glorfindel’s arms. They reached release together, each overcome with this happening that was their first. Erestor tightened around Glorfindel’s arousal and cried out as his seed spilled from his length, coating their stomachs and chests. Glorfindel sobbed Erestor’s name and flooded the smaller Elf’s channel with his seed.

Their faer remained joined as pleasure continued to pulse through their bodies. Each could feel the other’s heart beat, and each breath was shared as they kissed tenderly. "Love you," was uttered once by Glorfindel, and then echoed by Erestor as they floated down from the high of their joining. That their union was blessed, they knew to be true, for they felt it in their hearts, bodies, and faer.

Glorfindel pulled free from his husband slowly, and moving to his side, pulled Erestor firmly into his arms. Erestor rested his dark head upon Glorfindel’s broad shoulder, content. "My _pen dhínen_ ," Glorfindel whispered.

"My Glorfindel," Erestor answered, and shared a kiss with his mate.

The End  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written back in 2004 originally posted at OEAM and on my Live Journal Beta by Fimbrethiel


End file.
